Romance at the Safe House
by CaptinObvious
Summary: A CXD story about their life after the Reckoning!And this is mostly Chelerk Fluff so Just waring you if you don't like Derek and Chloe and their moments then You might not like this story. Plus I'm not good at writing anything else.
1. Chapter 1 Telling of the Safe House

I don't own Derek or any other charters just the plot This is my first fan fic. So enjoy

Cpov

"_This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be." _

"Derek, Chloe?" we could Simon calling for us. Derek hesitantly let go of me.

"Coming!" he called with a hint of annoyance. We started walking back, hand in hand. I could tell he didn't want to stop and that made my heart skip a beat at the thought. _Well duh you love him of course it would._ **Oh shut up. **

"Chloe, Are you ok?" he said looking down worriedly. Huh guess I must've been out of it for a while.

"Yay, just thinking that's all." I said smiling up at him. "What were you thinking about?" he smiled back at me. I can so get used to that smile. "Just us." "Oh." He started to frown. "No, No good things!" I replied quickly. "Good" he smiled at me and we continued to walk down to the cheap motel we were staying at. "Derek?" I asked afraid of what his answer was going to be of my question.

"Yay, Chlo?" I gotta admit I felt better when he said my nickname. "So are you, like m….m…my b…b…oyfri….i…end now? Curse my stuttering. "If you want me to be." I smile on the inside and out for that one. Instead of answering him, I pulled him in front of me and got a hold of shirt collar to pull him down to my level and kissed him. I tried to put all the love and passion I had for him in that kiss. I guess he got. He picked me up and I put my legs around him waist. He pushed me against the tree. I loved him when he was like this. I love a cocky Derek. I gotta remember to get him like this again. I was brought away from my thoughts when his tongue lightly grazed the bottom of my lip. I opened my moth slightly to let him enter and to let out a moan of been holding in. But just on a perfect cue we heard someone scream.

"Holy Shit EWWWWWWW!" Me and Derek stopped. When I turned to see who it was and of course Tori was standing there pretending to gag. Derek put me back on the ground only to hold my hand. We just ignored Tori and walked past her gagging to the motel room. I slightly heard Derek say "Bitch" and Tori saying "HEY". Gotta love my friends. Yep ever since we escaped Lyle House, me and Tori have become friends. Simon and me, after a failed attempt to go out deiced that we are just good friends. Kinda of like brother and sister. And me and Derek? Well you know what happened between us. Tori run in front of us to the motel we were sharing with Derek and Simon's (and Tori's, who doesn't know it yet) father, Kit, and my Aunt Lauren. We went into the guy's room where everyone else was to hear what Kit had to say. "Hey D. Your lips look a little swollen; it must've been all that talking with Chloe huh?" Simon said looking at Derek. Derek happily glared back at him with a full out growl I haven't heard in a while. I couldn't help but laugh, and then it was my turn to get the glare minus the growl. I squeezed his hand to calm him down.

"Okay!" Kit said trying to fill the awkward moment. "Well as ya'll know we can't live in motels forever. So my good friend, Cam, has deiced to let us stay at her house or Safe house for supernaturals. The are about ten other people and teens living there including herself. So-"he got interrupted by no other then Tori. "Wait so I'll have someone else to hang out with besides them" She said pointed at us like we were nothing to her. "Yes Tori there will be other people to talk to." Yes, So when we leaving?" she said with Joy in her voice. "Yes!" Simon randomly said "I can finally get away from the Queen of the Bitches and the Love Birds. No offence Derek, Chloe. "I just nodded and Derek grunted when Simon turned his head to look at us. "Well yes, but you will still be together just with other people around." Aunt Lauren answered quickly while giving Derek a glare. I mean we know that she doesn't like that fact that me and Derek are together but hey she's going to have to get used to it. "Well on the note, we will be leaving tomorrow morning. So it's about ten so in about 30 minutes everyone needs to be in bed and have a goodnight. Meeting dismissed" Kit said while have yawning. I guess I can't blame him for wanting to go to bed early we all had a long day. Tori, Aunt Lauren and I left to go to our room next door. Before I left I gave Derek a quick kiss and a goodnight. After a while talking with Aunt Lauren and Tori decided to head for bed. I crawled in next to Aunt Lauren and started dozing off and I for once didn't dream a nightmare, but of tomorrow and Derek.

Hey was good? Bad? R&R plz. I need to know if you guys like it to countinue of if I should just not? Haha Thanks for readin? -CO


	2. Chapter 2 Car Ride

_**Yay! Someone liked it so thanks Jamie Kay Hunt for the first to review**__** so ya I don't own DP or Derek Kelly Armstrong does. Hope ya'll like this chapter. **_

Cpov

It was 8:00AM and we were on our way to this so called safe house. After about an hour trying to get Tori and Simon to get up we all got into Kit's beat up old van.

He and Aunt Lauren were in the front talking about directions or something like that. Simon and Tori were in the middle sleeping on top of each other.

It was pretty funny. I would say if I had a video camera they would have defiantly won America's funniest videos.

Simon made it funnier because he would mumble something about Tina Fey and Amy Poehler having a baby or something like that. Tori was snoring so loud I couldn't even hear the music Kit was playing on the radio. Totally would have won.

Then in the back were me and Derek. When Derek came to wake us up this morning he was a little off, and still is. I don't know what happened last night but I need to find out. It kills me (not literally) when he doesn't smile or seem depressed. I had to ask him right? I have the right to know what's bugging him. I am his girlfriend.

"Hey Derek?" I said causally and carefully. If he was mad I didn't want to make him madder. Even though I know he would never hurt me or anything.

"Wat's up Chlo?" I still love his nickname for me. "Are you okay you seem off today?" I told him while checking to make sure he didn't have a fever or he was changing or something. I hope he wasn't changing I mean he changed yesterday_** (AN: doesn't that sound weird ha-ha?). **_"Chloe I am not changing" he said while taking my hand off his forehead to hold it. "I just didn't get much sleep last night." He mumbled looking past me to the window. _Liar Liar Pants On Fire! _"You're lying tell me the truth Derek." I said stern and for once without stuttering. I have a feeling he will be a lot of first's with me. "Chloe, he sighed, I'm not lying I really didn't get enough sleep." He replied hesitate. He knows I caught him HA!

"Ok then, why didn't you sleep good last night?" he let go of my hand after that and just sighed and turned back to his window. I couldn't believe! Oh wait ya I can this Derek no emotions for the Big Bad werewolf. God I have to get him to start telling me things.

"Derek, come on what's wrong with you?" Before he got the chance to answer Kit yelled back at me to wake Tori and Simon up. I did and let's just say a couple inches more I would have lost my right ear.

"Chloe! You are so dead!" she screamed her scream that no one else could ever pull off without looking childish. She just looked downright scary.

"Hey, Hey Tori, I told her to wake you up. We will be there in about ten minutes so get ready everyone."

He got some type of yes from all of us. I took this opportunity to ask Derek again. He must likely thought I forgot. Nope sorry Derek not that dumb.

"Derek? Seriously what's wrong?" I asked again this time with a hint of annoyance in it. "Just something my dad told me last night ok." He said this time looking into my eyes. I could so got lost in those beautiful emerald eyes forever.

"Will you tell me about it?" Let's see if I can push my luck with him today. To my surprise He actually agreed with me saying. "Yea Chlo I'll tell you because I guess you are a part of it." WOW I was shocked he agreed with me for once. Told ya he would bring a lot of firsts for me.

"Really what was i-"I was cut off by Kit yelling "Were Here!" and then Tori and Simon yelling "YAY" at the same time. I hope Kit tells them soon because they are really just alike. When we were pulling out our luggage Derek walked up behind me. And put his muscular arms around my small waist. How did I get so lucky?

"Hey." He whispered while kissing my temple. "Hey." I replied. "I promise Chlo I'll tell you when we get inside and settled and no one else is around okay?"

He said this while making his way down to my neck. Wow. How did I get so Lucky?

"O…o…okay but why?" I stuttered out loving how he kissed my neck. "Because, it's something only you and me need to know right now."

He let go of my waist and turned me to face him. "Okay?" I nodded not trusting words at the moment. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips and grabbed my bag from the trunk and headed inside. I followed because I didn't want to get left outside alone.

When I turned to look at the house it was HUGE! And I mean HUGE! It was at least three stories plus a garage it looked like and had a modern Victorian feel to it. When I walked In it was even bigger. I hope that the people living here is as nice as this house is.

_**So there's chapter two. I hope you guys like it and thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. So yea thanks**__** so Read, Review and Rate please. And thank you –CO **_


	3. Chapter 3 Intros and getting caught

_**Okay So I wasn't going to write another chapter till tomorrow but I can't help it I enjoy writing this story so I hope yall in enjoy it too. And I don't own DP or Derek (sob) BUT Kelly Armstrong does so yeppers enjoy. **_

Dpov

It scared me of what I was going to tell Chloe. She would be disgusted. _No she won't man she loves you. _**Ya and How do you know? **

_Because I am you and I know OUR mate when we see her. And that so happens to be Chloe. _**Fine but if you're wrong I am going to kill you. **_You would kill yourself HA! But I am not wrong if I was wrong why would she be so concerned over you and let you kiss her too huh big guy tell me that! _**Fine your right. **

I suddenly felt someone poking at my arm and screaming in my ear. And I knew that it wasn't someone from our group.

"HELLO EARTH TO BIG WEREWOLF DUDE!" said some girl who was about 5'6 with long blond hair with blue and pink stripes in the bangs. "Sorry about him he hasn't learned manners yet." Said Simon who walked up behind me and patted my back. "Simon, be nice."

There was that voice again, that beautiful voice that could do wonders to me when it spoke. The owner of the voice quietly put her hand in mind and squeezed it. **Man do I love her. **_Well of course you do she is YOUR MATE! _**Now you are just getting annoying go away.**_ Fine. _

"Thanks Chlo." I said for only her ears to hear. "Okay wolf-boy the love fest is over so stop staring at Chloe." Tori. She is such a bitch, but I have to admit I have grown fonder of her being hear then before.

"Okay everyone, newbie's go and find a room on the second floor, you can share or don't I don't mind. And then seniors go and take a seat in the living room and newbie's hurry up and get back down here for intros okay okay split." This coming from a woman who was around 5'2 dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and dark skin. I think she is the Cam dad was talking about yesterday.

Chloe, Tori, Simon, and I quickly went upstairs to pick our rooms. Tori being the bitch she is chose the biggest room with the biggest bed right next to the bathroom. Simon got a room beside me and Chloe took the room next to mine.

After we all got our bags in our room we went to find the living room. When we finally did there were four seats up and we all sat down quietly. Me on the end, Chloe besides me, then Tori and then Simon on the end. Chloe put who hand in mine and I absent mindly put mine around her solders. That got me a glare from her Aunt.

I am happy that she's back with Chloe and all but she is getting on my nerves worse than Tori is and that's saying something. I know she doesn't like me but come on give me a brake was in a while Lauren. I was cut off in my thinking by my dad saying it was time to introduce everyone. "Okay I'll go first. My name is Kit Bae I am 42 years old I used to work for the Edison group and I am a sorcerer. Also Simon is my son and Derek is my adopted son. Lauren?" Great this should be fun. "Okay well I'm Lauren Fellows I am 39 years old. I used to be a doctor for the Edison Group. I have no powers. And Chloe is my niece." The whole time she was talking she was giving me a death stare. A pretty good one too. Which that caused everyone else to look at me and Chloe, which she started to blush. **God she is so cute when she blushes.** "Well Cam, would you like to start next?" Dad looked over at the lady from before who told us to go upstairs.

"Well, I am Cam Dalton I am 35 years old and I am a nature-half demon. My husband is Rann and I have two kids, Jane and Laurel. I am I guess you would say the maid of the house but if anyone calls me that or treats me like that they won't be able to sit for the next two months okay? Yes good." "Okay so how about we go from Cam's right until we get to me again." Dad spoke again. But I wasn't really paying attention.

There was a smell here, a smell I haven't smelt since Liam. I shuddered at the thought. Chloe must've notice and asked "You okay" so softly only I could hear. I nodded my head and she still was a little worried I could tell by her heart beat. I smelt it again.

There was another werewolf here. My whole body went rigged at that. I tried to calm down so Chloe would stop worrying and I turned to hear the next person speak.

The next person to go had a dark complexion and a military hair cut. He was about 5'10 and almost as much muscles as I did. He started to talk with a deep voice deeper than mine.

"Hello my name is Rann Dalton I am 36 years old and I'm a fire-half demon. I am married to Cam and have two kids Jane and Laurel. I must warn you if any of you boys hurt them I will come after you." "DAD!" Came from two girls from the opposite couch from us.

"Just warning them." Rann said. The next person to go was the girl that was yelling at me in the kitchen. She had light blond hair with blue and pink highlight in the bangs. She was about 5'6 and lean and athletic.

She looked like the type of girl who had all the boys following her. I knew if she wasn't taken Simon would try to go after her.

"Hey I'm Karter Kannon I am 17 and a shaman. I like movies, acting crazy and ummmm Greg." She smiled at the boy next to her.

Well sorry Simon you ain't getting, Wait, Greg he's the other werewolf. He caught me looking at him and started to stare back in till the girl-I mean Karter elbowed him in the stomach. Greg was about 6'3 same as me he had light blond hair that hung in his eyes like an emo or something. He had pale grey eyes and a light complexion. He was just as muscular as I was except he didn't try to cover it up. **Huh I wonder if Chloe doesn't like me trying to cover up my body? I'll ask her later. **"Okay, I'm Greg Smith I'm 18 and I'm a werewolf." Chloe quietly poked me in the arm and when I looked down her faced was full of worry. I smiled at her and nodded and okay. She smiled back and said good. **I love how she's so concerned for me sometimes. No one has ever been like that. Not even Dad or Simon.** "I like people, video games, jumping jacks and Karter, and she is my mate so if any of you try to take her you might as well plan your own funeral." He said the last part looking straight at me. I picked up the hand Chloe was holding on to and showed him before others noticed.

He let up on his glare and nodded of understanding. The next person was up He was pale and I mean pale. He had dark black hair and golden eyes. He was skinny but muscular at the same time. He was around 5'9 and didn't look to happy to be here. "Hello, I am Lutz Hernandez. I am 16 and a vampire. I like the darkness, animals, and blood." He makes me nervous. I held Chloe's hand a little tighter than before.

The next girl who went was what people would call gothic she had the whole thing going on she had dark hair and dark eyes and dark but more tan skin. She was holding hands with Lutz or whatever his name was. "Hi I'm Laurel Dalton and I'm a Volo- half demon. I'm 16 and I like animals, cooking, and Lutz." Lutz sorta smiled at her for that one. As Chloe would say they are I guess cute together. But they still made me nervous.

"Hello I'm Izzy Walker and I'm a Pyro-Half demon or fire half-demon. I am 15 years old and I like potatoes, cheese, life, and TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! WHOOO YEAHHHH!" Great just what we need an overly excited girl. And what the Hell is Total Drama Island?

Well Izzy was about 5'6. She was smaller than Chloe. She had reddish-brown hair with green eyes. She was wearing glasses and also holding on to the guy next to her's hand. Weird. I guess I can't really judge though their probably wondering why a guy like me is holding hands to a girl like Chloe. **Oh well whatever.**

The guy next to her was brown haired and blue eyed. He was tall like he was at least 6'5. He was wearing glasses that sorta reminded me of the wizard or whatever with the glasses and scar on his head. He sorta even dressed like him weird. Man why can't I remember that guy's name? Was it Harper, Hortez, No, um what was it?

"Hello my name is Harry Stevenson" That's it Yay Harry ummmm I don't know and I don't care anymore.

"I'm a wizard and yes I do look like a taller Harry Potter." There it is I knew I would figure it out. "I am 16 and I like watching Harry Potter, hanging out with Izzy and eating chocolate pudding." Wow weird.

The next was a girl that looked like Laurel. Except she was wearing like Abercrombie or something like that. She looked peppy and I didn't like her. "Hey guys! I'm Jane Dalton but if you want to live call me Jay. So I am a nature half demon and I'm 16. I like Shopping, Clothes, Boys, and sleeping in late!" Oh great another Tori. I could hear Tori squeal in the background when she said shopping.

The next guy was about 5'5 and athletic looking. He had blue eyes and blond hair. He was tan and muscular too. "I'm Rain Lewis and I'm 16 and a sorcerer. I like shopping with Jay, hanging with Izzy and Harry, and by the way I am not gay." Ok that's a weird thing to tell people but this place is pretty weird.

Next up: Simon. "Hey I'm Simon Bae I'm 16 and a sorcerer. I like annoying Tori, drawing and hanging with my bro Derek, if he ain't making out with Chloe." I let out a growl at that. When I turned to Chloe her face almost resembled a tomato. **She really is cute when she blushes.**

"Ewe Simon I don't need that in my head again. Okay So I'm Tori Enright I'm 16 and a witch. And my mom is the reason a lot of us is hear.

So don't give me any bullshit about her because trust me I know. Okay so I like- no Love shopping, making Chloe blush and Wolf-Boy mad, and also getting Simon pissed off so I have a reason to attack him."

Great the whole world knows about me and Chloe. Well I do love her so I guess its okay. "Hey I'm Chloe Saunders, I'm 15 and a necromancer. I like movies, directing movies, and Derek." I was surprised when she said my name I didn't think she would. _Well of course she would she loves you._ **Shut up I know. **My turn Yay.

"I'm Derek Souza I'm 16, werewolf. I like reading, running and Chloe, So don't mess with her." Simple short and quick. I could tell Chloe liked that I said her name, her heart started beating hard.

"Okay that's everyone. Now it's going to be about two hours till dinner so every just go and have fun."

Dad said while standing and then going to the kitchen. Cam, Rann and Lauren followed him.

A couple minutes later Izzy and Harry left saying something about Tdi on or whatever. Then Lutz and Laurel left and so did Karter and Greg. Simon and Rain left saying they were going to go to the basketball goal outside. Tori and Jane left and then finally Chloe got up and turned to face me.

"You coming?" She said in a sorta seductive way. **Man was that hot.** "Sure where we going?" I replied trying to not show how tempted I was by her. "You will see." She grabbed my hand and started leading me to the stairs. I figured out we were headed to her room because we stopped outside the door.

She led me into the room with a really sexy look on her face. She sorta tried to push me on the bed, but didn't quite get it so I helped. She then closed her bedroom door. I must say my little friend was getting pretty excited over this and he had a reason to.

Chloe jumped on top of me and straddled my hips. She then locked her gorgeous lips to mine. Not after long her tongue stated to graze my bottom lip, I gladly let her enter. She explored my mouth and my little friend couldn't handle all this. It was just too damn hot.

I slowly but confidently started to rub my hands up and down under her shirt. She let out a cute moan in my mouth at the touch. She suddenly stopped kissing me for air.

So I took the chance and flipped us over so she was under me. Careful to not let her feel all my weight I started to kiss her neck while she ran her hands up and down my chest. Apparently she likes my abs. I couldn't believe that a girl like Chloe, let alone anyone for that matter would want to be doing this with me. It made me smile at the thought.

I was about to left up her shirt when we heard a scream coming from beside us. When I looked up it was none other then the person I would most likely not want to get caught by: Her Aunt Lauren.

_**Oh suspense**__** ha-ha so I hope ya'll like it. It took me like two hours to write so ya. I was thinking do ya'll think I should put like a lemon or something in here? Idk that would be fun I think. So did I do a good Derek Pov He was hard to do, but I tried to keep them in character. So next one up soon. Please read, rate, and review it means a lot **__**-CO**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Talk?

_**Hey okay Jamie Yes Izzy Is based off of Izzy from TDI and TDA and based off my best friend who is like obsessed with Izzy and Tdi and yes Owen and Izzy are sooo cute together love them**__** So ya I don't own DP or the beautiful Derek Kelly Armstrong does. **_

Cpov

I can't believe this. That was the most embarrassing thing ever. Not that I was embarrassed about getting caught with Derek it was the fact that we got _caught._

So now here we are in the living room me on one couch Derek across from me and Aunt Lauren pacing in front of us.

Kit was taking it rather well. When he came to see what was going on when Aunt Lauren screamed, it looked like he was proud of what we were doing by the smile on his face.

Now he's sitting next to Derek trying to get my Aunt to calm down. I mean she already screamed at Derek for the whole house to hear. So everyone knows what happened now.

"Chloe how could you be so irresponsible! I leave you two alone for what not even 20 minutes and you two go and have sex!

How could you do that! It is so irresponsible!" She practically yelled out at me.

"And you mutt! How could you do that you could have hurt her!"

That was it I loved Aunt Lauren but I loved Derek too, and no one can talk about him like that!

"Aunt Lauren he is NOT A MUTT! He would NEVER hurt me. WE WERE JUST KISSING! That is normal for a Couple OUR AGE!

You cannot stop me from doing whatever the hell I want with him so just get used TO HIM BEING AROUND ME!"

And with that I stormed off to my room.

I couldn't believe I just did that. I have never yelled at Aunt Lauren, no one really. When I left her face was full of shock and …..Fear.

Did I make her scared of me? Right now I don't care. I just want to sleep.

Dpov

Whoa I couldn't believe Chloe stood up for me like that. I mean she usually does but she yelled. She never yells, and it was at her Aunt. The only family she has right now.

"Lauren, calm down. They weren't having sex just kissing!" My dad surprised me when has said that. When Lauren caught us and my dad came to see what was going on, he was smilieing. Like he was proud of what I was doing.

"Kit they were ABOUT to have sex the mutts shirt was off and he was about to take Chloe's off!"

They do now I am right here? I really don't like being called a mutt Lauren.

"Lauren STOP CALLING MY SON A MUTT! He would never have let it go that far Lauren, he knows better!" Wow dad is pissed he never raises his voice. At no one.

"Dr. Fellows," I stated calmly so she wouldn't get even madder at me. "We weren't about to have sex. We were just kissing.

Even if that was what it looked like, I wouldn't have allowed it. We are too young to even be thinking about that."

"Well Derek fine, but you two can NOT be in the same room together anymore! If I find that you are me and Chloe will leave. Got it?"

Yeah, yeah what- WAIT WHAT? She can't take my mate away from me!

"Lauren, you can't take Chloe away from Derek!" Dad. Do I love him or what?

"Yeah and why not huh?" She asked in a snotty tone that would give Tori a run for her money.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY MATE THAT'S WHY" I blurted out before I could think. I had to see Chloe. I had to tell her now, before Lauren does.

So I run out the door from my dad and Laurens shocked faces, up to Chloe's room. I had to tell her now.

_**So how was it? Short I know but I really tred didn't get much sleep last night. But next Chapter up soon. So really do ya'll think I should add some type of Lemon in a later Chapter?**_

_**Well ya so read, rate, review pleaze it mean s bunches. Thanks so far to everyone who has reviewed so far. -CO**_


	5. Chapter 5 Truth and First's

_**Hey So thanks to everyone who likes my story it means a lot**__** so ya I don't own the gorgeous werewolf Derek or DP Kelly Armstrong does. Enjoy**_

Cpov

I could hear Derek yell something and then he started to run or something.

As I sat on my bed my door blew open to reveal the most beautiful inhabitant in the safe house.

Derek's eyes were wide and his mouth open trying to catch his breath. I ran up to him and hugged him to calm his breathing. I didn't need werewolf hearing to tell his heartbeat was fast.

"Chloe… I…..need…..to…..tell…you…..something." He breathed out.

"Okay ya?" He finally caught his breath and sat on the bed taking me with him.

"You are probley going to be disgusted and never want to talk to me again, through." He hung his head while rubbing soft circles on the inside of my hand.

"Derek, I promise I won't be disgusted and I promise I will talk to you again." I took his chin in my hand so he would look at me. **I wonder what he has to tell me. **

"I love you Chloe Saunders." He looked straight into my eyes. His emerald into my ocean. Was this all I already knew this?

"I know you do and I love you too Derek Souza." I kissed his lips and he kissed back but let go way too quickly.

"That's not all. You know how wolves tend to have only one girl in their life?"

He hung his head again. I hate when he did that. But what did he mean? Whoa is he trying to tell I'm his one and only?

"Yeah, is...is… it the same way with werewolves?" I asked. Curse my stuttering.

"Ummmm Yah Chloe. You're my Mate." Whoa really? Like his one and only? How? Why? Why would he think I would be disgusted by that? That was the best news I've heard all day!

"Like your one and only. Like you can't love another?" I said with a sudden burst of confidence. I loved him. He brought that out in me.

"Yeah, sorta of. Chloe I understand if you don't want that or." He looked sad. How could he be sad?

"Derek?" I pulled his chin so I could look into his eyes. "Yeah." He looked nervous. It was kinda cute.

"Shut up and Kiss me_**."(AN: Orianthi Rocks!)**_ He did. It was the best kiss we've had so far. It was like he put every feeling, emotion, passion, lust, and love he felt for me in that kiss and I did the same. It was a perfect moment that I didn't want to end. But breathing always has to ruin the moment. We both pulled away at the same time. He put his forehead to mine and I breathed out, "So does this mean I'll never have to worry about you cheating on me?" I asked with a full out smirk on my lips.

To my surprise he didn't answer but got up and went to the door. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" I called at him he just turned and smiled and locked the door. **Holy crap is he? Oh this should be fun. **

He picked me up off the bed and put me lying on the bed with my head at the top and feet on the bottom. He straddled my hips and to my surprise I didn't feel one pound of him.

I really do love a cocky Derek.

He then took off his shirt and threw it behind him. I couldn't believe we were going to?

We were because the next thing I knew he's smiled at me and asked my permission with his eyes and I nodded telling him I wanted to and the next thing I knew me and Derek became one.

And he really was going to be my first for a lot of things.

_**Okay how was it. I don't think I need to up the rating yet, but later on I might put full lemon or something and then I will. So do ya'll like it? And if you're wondering I'm going to have the other characters be a part of the next chapter. So thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. So thanks and read, review, rate! It means a bunches. –CO **_


	6. Chapter 6 Morning and Friends

_**Hey Thanks everyone who reads the story**__** so ya I don't own Derek or DP Kelly Armstrong does. **_

Cpov

(The next morning)

I woke up to a loud crash in the hallway. Everything that happened yesterday came crashing back down to me and I couldn't help but smile. Derek and I did it. He didn't regret it either by the smile and glow on his face when he left last night.

"SIMON YOU ASS GIVE ME IT BACK!" I heard Tori's voice come in through under the door like a bull through a china shop.

"WELL YOU GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK, BITCH!" Simon yelled back.

"CHLOE!" Great what do they want. I got out of bed and went to the door. But to my surprise right as I was about to open my door it went swinging open and Simon ran behind me.

"HAH BITCH! YOU WOULDN'T HURT CHLOE!" What?

"CHLOE GET OUT THE WAY!" Tori screamed at me.

"No both of you get out of my room!" I yelled at them. They were not going to ruin my bedroom.

I pushed Simon in front of me and then pushed them both out of the room and locked the door.

I got a hey from both of them but ignored it. Today felt like it was going to be a long but good day.

Dpov

Last night was amazing. Chloe is amazing. I can't believe that she would want to do that with me. I kept thinking in till I found myself in the kitchen downstairs.

I could hear Tori and Simon yelling upstairs, but I wasn't paying attention to that, my eyes kept wondering off to Lauren who kept staring at me.

I turned away and got some cereal and milk and sat down to eat breakfast. I made the mistake and sat down right in front of Lauren. Crap. She keeps staring at me with a glare that might have made me run for my money. I think she knows. Crap. .

"Derek?" Crap she knows I know it.

"Umm Yes?" I tried to say without stuttering. I have grown more and more accustomed to her habit I have caught it up a bit.

"It seems I was wrong about you and Chloe, I…I wanted to apologize to you." She looked straight into my eyes. I could sense she was telling the truth but I knew she didn't want to say this.

"Ummmm thanks Dr. Fellows." I couldn't believe this. Well at least she doesn't know what we..

"I know what you two did last night." My mouth dropped open and eyes had to look like bug's eyes at this point. I could feel a blush headed toward my cheeks. Shit, had did she find out? We were so quiet.

"Ummmm I…I….ummmm." I couldn't finish I was so shocked.

"It's okay Derek. No I am not happy with what you did. That was completely irresponsible. But it was my fault that you two did it. I pushed you to tell her about being mates and you weren't ready. And I'm sorry for that." Thank god no one else was down here. Cause I was sure doing my best impression of a tomato right now.

"I am approving of you two, but I still don't like it. And don't you go and have sex again, because I will get mad at that. Got it mu..." I could only nod. I couldn't believe this. If she knew who else knew? And why was she not trying to kill me. While I was in my thoughts Lauren took that as a sign to leave and she did. I was glad to be alone for once in a long time. But of course that didn't last long.

The other werewolf, Greg I think came in and got breakfast too. He pulled me out of my thoughts as he reached over and poked me in the stomach.

"Dude, you okay?"

"What? Oh ya I'm fine." I grunted hoping he'd get the hint to leave.

"That was a pretty intense conversation there bro." What had did he know what we were- Oh ya stupid werewolf senses.

I grunted and turned back to my cereal.

"You know she was right, ya'll shouldn't have you know again."

"Ya and why do you care." I spat at him. I try to be nice, but sometimes to some people I just can't be.

"Oh I don't know because I am a werewolf and I also have a mate right next door. I know what it feels like to not be able to touch the one I love too."

"Ya but you don't have an annoying relative breathing down your back just waiting for you to mess up. " I was beginning to like this guy. We did have a lot in common.

"No I guess I don't but I have a girlfriend who likes to flirt with other guys and gets mad extremely easy."

"That's pretty bad, but my brother has like the biggest crush on my girl." This guy was pretty interesting. We sat there for about 10 more minutes discussing who had it worse.

"Well my Karter has the softest hair." Oh now it's on. "Chloe has the best blue eyes ever."

"Well Karter has the cutest laugh." Okay I like this guy now. He's just as protective and caring over his mate as me. "Chloe has the most brilliant smile."

"Really? Well Karter has cutest feet."

"Chloe is the nicest person ever." Oh ya I went there. "Karter can heal people." Talking about powers really Greg?

"Chloe can talk to dead people."Hah no one can beat that. "Karter has an awesome ass." Oh he's going there is he? "Chloe has the best boobs." I wasn't lying. Ever since we defeated the Edison Group, Chloe has seemed to have been having a growth spurt, and everything on her has gotten bigger.

We were so wrapped up in who was better, we didn't realize Chloe and Karter had walked in the kitchen.

When we looked over at them they were both blushing with the mouth's a gaped.

"Ummmm what are you guys doing." Karter choked back a laugh and went over to Greg.

"Ya Derek why are you talking about my boobs?" Chloe came up behind me and put her arms around my neck and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ya and my ass?" Karter said doing the same thing to Greg as Chloe did to me.

Before any of us could answer Simon and Tori walked in.

"Ewe great now we have two lover bird couples. " Tori snorted out while getting a apple.

"Make that four couples Tori." Izzy, Harry, Laurel, and Lutz walked in.

"This isn't fair I want someone too." Tori always was one too pout. "Everyone is unavailable or my brother_._"Kit told them everyone yesterday about them being related. I still can't get over the fact that Tori is my step-sister. Ewe. But it must be worst for Simon.

"I am available pretty lady." This coming from the one guy yesterday umm…Rain.

"Really?"

"Why yes Malady. Care to take a walk with me sure?" Wow someone interested in Tori. Well at least maybe she'll leave us alone now.

"Sure." Tori giggled and left with Rain holding hands.

"SOOOOO what do you guys want to do?" asked Jay who had just walked in.

Then Izzy jumped up on the table with a bowl of cereal and threw it at Lutz and yelled.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Oh Great.

_**So how was it Good? Bad? Utterly Amazing? Incredibly Bad? So thanks to everyone who reads and all. **_

_**So Read, Rate, Review. It means a lot. Thanks -CO**_


	7. Chapter 7 Real Talk and Unbelivable

_**Hey guys sorry it's late but hope ya'll like it! And by the way New York and DC is AMAZING! LOVED LOVED LOVED IT! So I don't own DP or Derek Kelly Armstrong does so enjoy! **_

Cpov

All of a sudden there was food being thrown from every direction. Greg and Derek reacted quickly and pulled me and Karter outside.

We were not going to have that and ran back in and started to pour milk and orange juice on them.

Izzy and Harry were pouring syrup and butter on Laurel and Lutz, commenting that they were pancakes and must be fully served.

Tori and Simon were busy cracking eggs onto one of another's head and Jay and Rain were throwing the prized cereal that started this whole mess.

All of a sudden I felt huge hands grip my waist and I was off the floor. Derek had decided to pay me back from the milk and poured chocolate syrup all over my body.

He then pushed me onto the table and held me down while Simon, done with his egg fight with Tori who had gone to play with syrup with Rain, poured oatmeal _**(AN: Sorry but I couldn't think of anything better!)**_ on my face.

When he was done I looked up to see him laughing like an idiot on the floor. Derek was grinning at me while he looked up and down my body.

Tori and Rain were covered in syrup and now Rain was straddled to Tori's hips and they were making out passionately. A little more then what I wanted to see.

I then noticed Izzy and Harry were over to the side with her legs around his waist and making out too. They were covered with butter and cereal and syrup. Wow, how did a food fight end up to a full out make out session with every teen in the house?

And yes I mean EVERY teen except me and Derek, who was still holding onto me but only looking at my body still.

Laurel was on the counter and Lutz in front of her covered in syrup. They too were making out.

Simon had stopped his little parade of laughter and found Jay and they were on the floor him on top kissing.

Greg and Karter were on the other side. It looked like Greg was doing the same to Karter as Derek was doing to me.

Suddenly Derek picked me up and sat me back on the floor. He whispered, "The adults are coming."

Oh shit. I completely forgot about them. What are they going to think? My thoughts came to an end when Cam Started to scream and Rann yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

I am just guessing, but I think he's pissed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all of us started to blush.

"Guys, you are going to clean this up and then, then we are going to have a little talk in the living room. So get to it, NOW!" Kit said calmly but slowly started to raise his voice.

_*Three hours later* _

Three hours later we were done cleaning the kitchen and everyone was cleaned up.

The adults had us sit next to, as they called it 'friend'.

I was sitting next to Derek, his arm around me and my hand on his leg.

Greg was sitting next to Karter and Laurel next to Lutz and so on.

The adults all sat in one couch. The looks on their faces could tell they did not want to do this but knew it had to be done.

"Okay well as we found out early all of you have an umm... partner." Kit stated which made Tori start to choke up. Rain had to lightly pat her back to get her to calm down.

"Well as you know with what I saw in there the Talk must be discussed again. " Rann said quietly while glaring at Simon and Lutz.

What surprised me was Aunt Lauren didn't speak up at all during the lecture. She didn't even look at me and Derek, she just stared at Kit. Hum I wonder what's going on between them.

I could tell everyone was in there own world, but it was soon interrupted by Rann and Kit pulling out 6 boxes of Trojan condoms.

All the girls dropped the mouth and the guys stared at the men like they had gone insane. Had they gone insane?

"Well we want you to be safe and if that means you guys want to umm do it we can't stop you but just ask you to be safe." Rann explained as he started to read the sizes on the box. How they know what size all the guys were completely stumped me.

"Okay sooo, Rann started to began, umm medium for Simon and Lutz and Rain" Kit threw a very blushing Simon and Lutz the packages. Rann continued on.

"Large for Harry." Kit threw him one. The shock on Izzy's face was noticeably noticeable.

"And extra large for Greg and Derek." I don't know how this could be more embarrassing.

Boy was I wrong.

"So have fun guys and dinner will be in about three hours." Kit said to us while grinning and winking to each of the guys.

"Lauren I need to talk to you in private please."

"Sure Kit." Aunt Lauren replied with a devilish grin on her face.

What the hell was going on with them two?

And so that began the house filled sex.

Cam and Rann went to their room, Aunt Lauren and Kit went somewhere to talk, Laurel and Lutz with to the pool room, Greg and Karter went to their room.

Simon and Jay went to I think the bathroom. Tori and Rain went outside.

Derek and I headed to the one place we thought no one would go. The Library.

Boy was I wrong again.

When we got there we saw clothes strewn across the room and we never thought we would ever find what we found.

Aunt Lauren and Kit were completely naked and on top of each other kissing and having… Uhhh…umm... Ya.

_**Ok so was it good? Bad? I tried to put more fluff in with the other characters so yeppers. **_

_**So Review, Rate, Read and Thanks for waiting guys! It means bunches! -CO**_


	8. Chapter 8 Lemony Sweetness

_**Sorry I haven't been updating as much as before. But I have not really been as interested in the story. But after re-reading it I'm going to continue because an awesome idea came to me and I have to incorporate it somehow but I ain't gonna tell you though. Ha-ha. And I m attempting a LEMON so please bear with me. It's only my second Lemon so Yeah!**_

_**So I don't own Derek or DP. Kelly Armstrong does. So hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Oh and P.S. I have realized that at times the characters can be really OOC but I don't quite care. **_

_**I like them better like that and that way I can add my own little flare to them and I don't feel like I'm completely taking the characters from DP. So I hope you enjoy them too. **_

Cpov

Bad Image. Bad Image. Bad Image.

I didn't need that. Neither did Derek because he quickly high tailed it out of there, pulling me along for the ride. When we got to his room I was still in my shocked face and so was he. I slowly made my way to his bed and he sat down beside me.

"Holy Crap." Derek's voice caught me off guard and I jumped at the sound.

When I turned to glare at him he had half a smile on his face but I could tell his brain was doing the same as mine.

Trying to get the image off the people we loved the most beside's each other naked and having sex in front of us.

I am glad that they at least were so busy with each other they didn't notice that we were there.

"Well that was umm…I…Um different." I said while straddling his hips. His hands went to my hips immediately and started to kiss down my neck Murmuring "uh huh".

"Did you totally forget about that you just saw YOUR dad and MY aunt having sex?" Trying so hard not to give into him just yet.

He sighed and looked up into my eyes.

"Chloe, yes I do remember that awful image. I am trying to make it go away by doing what every other person in this house is doing. I don't really want to be left out of this one and I kinda need a sequel to last night. So if you don't mind…" He trailed off as his lips came crashing down to mine.

He always was so straight forward. And for once I'm going to listen to him. I don't want to be left out either and you know? I kinda wanted sequel too.

Dpov

She is too beautiful for her own good. I swear she'll be the death of me.

I felt Chloe's hands slowly go south on my body start to take off my shirt. Of course she couldn't by herself so I helped out and also took the opportunity to take off her shirt.

I flipped us over so I was on top and put my hands to her back to unclasp her bra but looked to her eyes for approval. She nodded and smiled and I took off the flimsy piece of cloth.

I still stared at her wonderfully round breasts that have been growing more and more over the past couple of weeks. Even though I have seen through before I still grin like a fool. And Chloe still blushes like it's the first time too. I lowered my head into her right nipple and started to suck gently and used my other hand to massage her left breast.

The soft moans and occasional calling out my name just made me harder and harder. I could tell she wouldn't be able to take it anymore either. I could smell her strong arousal though her pants.

I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly took my hands and started to undo her zipper. She brought him hips up so I could take them off better with a smile on her beautiful lips. I couldn't but kiss her.

I threw her pants somewhere behind me and started at her breasts again. This time through I knotted one hand into her hair and the other was sliding down her stomach to the top of her now soaked underwear.

I slid them down her perfect creamy legs in one swift movement. My hand traveled down farther and found the little numb that made girls go wild. Her whole lower body jerked up as I started to rub my thumb in little circles to it.

Her moans increased in length and in volume. I knew I promised Lauren that we wouldn't do this anymore, but after what I saw I think she owes me.

Chloe's hands went to my pants and started to undo them. To my surprise she took them off quickly and didn't stumble like last night. Maybe it was the fact this would be our second time and she was more confident. She quickly pulled me from my thoughts as I felt her take off my underwear and grab my manhood into her hands.

I gasped at the feeling and I could feel her smirk. I decided to pay her back and I put a finger into her hot center. Her body jerked again. It was too damn hot. She was too damn hot.

I swiftly put another finger in her to help her prepare for me.

She then in return started to pump me slow then fast. Just like last night. She discovered that was what I liked and I knew she would use it against me someday. I quickly put a third figure in her and I increased the speed of my thumb to her clit. I could tell she was about to cum. Her walls were so tight around my fingers. So tight and wet. Before I knew it she was coming and hers set off mine and we both rode out our orgasms together.

I fell down on her but watching so my weight doesn't hurt her. The room was filled with our heavy panting. When our breaths caught I flipped her back over and leaned her body to where her butt was pointing up and she was on her hands. I placed myself at her entrance and moaned out a "You ready?"

She nodded and I did want I have wanted to do since we first started going out. Doggy Style.

I am part wolf so it is in my instinct. And besides it's my favorite position. I could enter her with ease and fondle her breasts and the same time. It would be better if I could kiss her too but that would take some serious flexibility. The room now was filled with moans and us calling each other's name.

Neither of us lasted long and we came at the same time. I picked her back up she snuggled into my chest. I took us under the blanket and wrapped my arms around her.

She really was perfect.

"Derek?" She looked up and was blushing down to her collar bone.

"Ya Chlo?" I looked back kissing her.

"I love you." She kissed back.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." I replied kissing her one last time.

We were in silence for about 15 minutes. Not an awkward OH MY GOD WE JUST HAD SEX silence, but an I really love you silence. I was awoken by my thoughts by Chloe jumping up wide eyed and mouth slightly a gaped.

"Chloe what's wrong?" I'm sure worry etched my face because she cooled down a bit.

"I just realized we didn't… um use condom." She whispered so quietly no one would even hear if they were there. Was that all? Thank God I thought I did something wrong.

Chloe started to cry and mumbled something like "What if I get pregnant."

Thank God dad made me read those books about werewolf's and there mates.

"Chloe it's okay. You won't get pregnant." I calmly stated rubbing her arms. She was now straddling my hips again. She frowned in my general direction.

"How do you know?" She asked still tears streaming down her face.

"Because I'm a werewolf and you're my mate." The look she gave me was priceless. It was a mixture of confusion and disbelief but saying 'What the hell are you talking about'.

"One, I read in a book once that a werewolf and their mate can only get pregnant if both sit down and tell each other that they want pups. Two, the pups have like this sense, I don't know how but they do. And they will only attempt to be born if the parents are completely safe, have a home ready, and are mentally and physically ready to have pups around. Until then there is no way you can get pregnant. And third there are no condoms that can fit a werewolf"

She still looked skeptical at first but then a blazing grin broke out on her face.

"We seriously will never have to use protection?" She asked still in her goofy smile phase.

"Yep never." I replied. And with that she made our life become a trilogy.

_**So was it good? I worked hard so please be nice! Nah I like criticism. But Please Please Please! Tell me what you guys think. So I'm working on the next chapter now so enjoy! Read. Rate. Review and whatnot. It means a lot and keeps me writing. Thanks -CO**_


	9. Chapter 9 Bad Aunt Lauren

_**So I just posted the last chapter and now working on this one! So I don't own Derek or DP, The lucky Kelly Armstrong does. Enjoy! **_

Spov (Simon Says!)

Great I was pulled away by the girl of my dreams just to go and get my brother and his girl. Great.

Man has today been crazy. First we have a food fight, then we have a make out food fight, then all of us guys get called out by literally the size of our ding dongs, and then everyone goes and has a wild afternoon of sex. And did I mention that I found the girl of my dreams?

Yay I know I once thought it was Chloe, but Chloe was always meant for Derek. But Jay is different. She isn't like the other girls I dated. Heck, she isn't even like Chloe. She just... ya know. I guess I know now how Derek feels about Chloe.

I feel super protective of her and stuff. Like I care more about her. I think I might even throw myself in front of a bullet for her. I have never felt this way. It's different.

I think I might love her. Yes that is it. I, Simon Lee Bae is in love with Jane Louise Dalton.

I was getting closer to Derek's room now. I already checked Chloe's so they had to be in his room.

Man was I right.

I heard Chloe's squeals and Derek's chuckle's coming from behind the door. I could tell they were still at. I heard some pretty unspeakable things coming from the room and a thump. It must have been that they fell off the bed because the next thing I knew I heard Chloe say, "Derek. _Giggle._ Why did you. _Giggle._ Do that. _Giggle_." And then Derek's reply, "Your just so tempting I couldn't help myself." I tried so hard not to laugh. But Chloe did that enough for the both of us. I heard another thump and more laughter from Chloe. Then moans and names being called.

I left after that.

Man was that interesting. I guess he couldn't hear me coming. Probley because Chloe was bound to be naked in front of him. Wow. My big brother getting it on with my ex-crush. Amazing. Anything really can happen. Even though I was with Jay now I couldn't help but wonder If Chloe was good in bed. I'll have to ask Derek later.

With another laugh from what I heard I headed back into the kitchen to sit down next to Jay.

Everyone was here now except for Chloe and Derek.

"Simon, where's Derek and Chloe?" Dad asked me with concern lining his face.

That did. I started to burst out laughing. Everyone was staring at me like I had grown two heads.

When I finally calmed down enough to speak I said,

"Umm I think there a little busy right now, and don't want to be disturbed." I started laughing again and so did Tori figuring out what I meant. Everyone else chimed in as they got what I meant.

"Simon, what we're doing?" Tori asked still laughing.

I couldn't help but spill it was too good.

"Chloe was like laughing up a storm and then I think Derek pushed them off the bed and she started laughing more, well more like giggling and then she asked him why he did that, and then he was like your just so tempting I couldn't help myself. Then they both started laughing and then well, they started umm I guess you would say moaning and then I left after that." I started laughing again.

Tpov (Tori!)

OMG I couldn't stop laughing. It was too funny. I mean Wolf-Boy and Chloe are sooo cute together, Of course I'd never tell them that but man. That sounds like it was priceless.

"I didn't think Wolf-Boy had it in him." I said still trying to control my laughter.

"Do you think they're still at it now? That be priceless on like video!" Jay asked Simon who was still cracking up.

"Oh ya. I think they have every intention of staying up there in till tomorrow. I don't even think if one of us was to go up there to get them they would stop. It sounded like Derek had absolutely no control and couldn't stop even if he wanted too." Simon was snorting now he was laughing so hard.

"OMG we should totally go up there and like video it so..." I was cut off by Dr. Fellows.

"You will do no such thing Victoria. Simon don't be talking like that they will stop because they're not even supposed to be doing that in the first place." With that she stomped off towards Derek's room.

"You can't stop them!" Greg called out to her.

She paused, turned her face was red with anger.

"Why not Mr. Smith?" Greg froze and turned to Dad.

"Lauren, when a werewolf gets too far gone in uh pleasure. _That got everyone to crack a smile_. He becomes only aware of his mate and the mate the same. So even if you go up there and try to stop them. They won't, they will literally keep on going even if you're standing right in front of them. It's just in a werewolf's nature." Dad told her trying to calm her down.

I noticed that when Dad was explaining Greg took off to Derek's room.

"I DON'T CARE! THEY WILL STOP KIT!" Dr. Fellows ran to Derek's room.

We all ran too. This was going to be interesting.

Gpov (Gregie!)

I had to warn Derek. I know I barely knew him but we had a lot in common and I think he would do the same for me.

So when Kit was explaining to Lauren, I run up to Derek's room. I must've been pounding on their door for what it seemed like forever. I could hear Kit almost finishing his made up speech to Lauren.

Thank God Kit knew what I was telling him so I could come up here to warn Chloe and Derek.

"What!" I heard Derek growl and open the door.

"Lauren is coming up here to bust you guys. Like she is going to walk in."

I couldn't help but stare behind Derek. Chloe was extremely beautiful. She had big blue eyes and plump round lips. Her breasts, from what I could tell were perfect just like Derek said. She had these creamy pale legs. I know I'm in love with Karter. But I couldn't help but wonder if she was good in bed. Huh, I gotta ask Derek later. It wasn't helping that she was only wearing underwear and Derek's T-shit that was at least 3-times to big for her. Derek was only wearing boxers. So not a great view for a guy like me.

"Crap." He said. I guess he realized what was going on downstairs. When I looked at Derek, I could see he had about 10 hickys just on his neck alone. So did Chloe. There had to be more than 20 bite marks on his chest. And even more on his lower abdomen.

Chloe noticed that I was looking them both over and came up behind Derek and put her arms around his waist from behind. She then turned her face to look at me. Derek was still listing down stairs.

"Liking what you see Greg?" She asked with a glare saying 'I don't know about you but I'm loving what I'm seeing.

I just laughed.

"Derek, I know what to do so calm down." Chloe spoke. Her voice was still radiating a sexy and gorgeous tone. Derek went and turned to her and she just smiled.

"Trust me." She said staring at his lips. He was staring at hers too.

"Guys. Guys! They're coming." I said told them as Derek looked like he was about to lose it.

"Greg just go walk towards them and pretend nothing happened. Try and get her to knock though."

"Got it." I said running down the hall.

Dpov

"What are you going to do?" I asked still looking at her lips. I hated being disrupted. First Simon, then Greg, and now Lauren.

"Just Trust me baby." She said kissing me once. She has never called me that. I kinda liked it.

I could hear Lauren and everyone else getting closer. Chloe could to and pushed me over to the wall and whispered, "Wait here."

With that there was a loud knock on the door and a screaming Lauren telling Chloe to come out of the room. Chloe quickly threw on her pants, smiled at me and then opened the door.

"Hi Aunt Lauren." She stated calmly.

"HI! HI IS ALL YOU CAN SAY! EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU TWO TO NOT DO THIS ANYMORE! WHERE IS HE ANYWAYS?" she screamed looking into the room. She was talking about our previous incouter this morning. I told Chloe before I think about out fifth round. She was shocked and then laughed it off that we were doing exactly what we weren't suppose to.

"That may be. But of earlier events you didn't even abide by your own rule. So it was broken." Chloe calmly stated again. She was now talking about the pack Lauren made with Chloe when me and Chloe first started going out. Neither of them would have sex while at the safe house. Good move Chloe.

"What are you talking about Chloe?" Lauren said completely confused now. I could hear the other adults asking about what they meant and the other teens asking where I was and laughing too. Must likely from Chloe wearing my T-shirt.

"I don't like to be mean Aunt Lauren but I'm fed up with you. I know you're trying to protect me and all. But you're not my mom so you need to stop." Chloe told her with a stern voice. Everyone went quite with what she said.

"What did you mean Chloe?" Lauren sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"You forgot to lock the door to the Library. And you and Kit aren't very quite. So you broke the rule. I can do whatever I want." Chloe spoke distant now. The halls were silent.

"Find Chloe go and fuck your mutt and I'll fuck his dad." She spoke softly so just Chloe could hear.

I could tell Greg had heard because he began to shake and tell everyone what she said.

"I will. Goodbye Aunt Lauren." Chloe said and closed the door.

I could hear Dad take Lauren away and everyone else was gone too.

Chloe broke down. She fell to her knees and cried. I just hold her in my arms telling her reassuring things. Chloe hasn't cried in forever. She has become so strong. I do like to say I had done something to cause that. She had got so strong to where she barley even stutters anymore. I sat there and let her cry.

We were there for about 2 hours in till she fell asleep. I took off her jeans and I laid her on the bed and I slid in behind her. I fell asleep with my arms around her sobbing sleeping form.

_**Okay So Idk why but all of a sudden I feel a hatred for Aunt Lauren. So I put her in her place. And yes Chloe was WAY out off character. But I hate how she's such a damsel in distress. So I wanted to make her strong. So yay! So Good? Bad? Read, Review, Rate and such. So it's like 2:50 am so I go to sleep now. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reads it means a lot! -CO**_


	10. Chapter 10 Surprize Vist and a accident

_**So I don't own Derek or DP! Kelly Armstrong does! Enjoy. **_

Cpov

I didn't dream last night. It was pure darkness.

After the argument with Aunt Lauren, Derek just held me.

Let me cry on his chest. About two hours of crying I think I fell asleep because I heard Derek taking off my pants and putting me on the bed. He would never believe it but he is the best boyfriend ever.

I woke to the sound of the news station on the TV. Derek still had his arms wrapped around me and was watching the big flat screen in the room. I never noticed before, but this house has a lot of fancy things. I think Cam and Rann must be rich or something.

"Good morning." Derek's voice ran through my mind. I looked up to see his face. He was wearing a smile and still had hints of lust in his eyes. He always was the one to shrug things off.

"Morning" I told him before I abruptly turned my head. Realizing I had horrible morning breath.

"What's wrong Chlo?" His hurt showed through his voice and on his face.

I sat up and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom door.

"I don't think you'll like my morning breath very much." And with that he smiled and gave a quick chuckle and turned back to the TV and I went in to take a quick shower and brush my teeth.

See we moved some of my stuff into his room, because I often spent the night in here because of my nightmares. And now that Aunt Lauren isn't going to stop me, I think I'm going to ask Derek if I can just move into here instead.

After I was dried off, I realized I forgot to grab my clothes from my dresser in his room. I brushed my teeth and quickly got on some Deodorant and went back into his room with just a towel on.

Just like I thought he quickly noticed what I was wearing and started going up and down my body with his eyes.

I laughed at him and grabbed my clothes from the drawer.

"Don't get to excited baby, just forgot my clothes." I told him and went back into the bathroom.

I could hear a faint awe sound coming from him. I quickly got dressed and went back over to him. I jumped onto his lap and gave him a quick kiss before putting my head on his chest and focused on the TV.

Suddenly my face popped on the screen and my dad was beside it. He was telling them that he was calling off the reward, that he had found me.

"What?" I looked at Derek confusion on his face too.

"I don't know Chlo, maybe we should go and ask dad." He told me while getting out of the bed and getting on some clothes. Apparently he already took a shower before I woke up.

We both fast walked down the stairs to get to the kitchen. We found Kit and the others adults surrounding the TV. Except for Aunt Lauren. I knew she had something to do with this. She was pissed at me I bet and called my dad. Great.

When they heard us enter the faces was of complete shock. Kit was about to ask me what I meant when the door bell went off. And I heard Aunt Lauren yell, "I'll get it."

My face most have shown complete horror because Derek was at my side in an instant. I heard my dad's voice coming from the door and Aunt Lauren greeting him. When she walked in the kitchen she had a smirk on her face and looked straight at me.

I couldn't believe she was so childish. I used to look up to her and now. How could she do this to me? I hate her. I hate her.

Then dad walked in. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was never there in my life. But yet I still loved him more than Aunt Lauren. I looked over at Kit and then to Derek they had the same look on the face: Relive.

"Hello, Mr. Saunders. It's nice to finally meet. I'm Kit Bae." Kit greeted him by shaking his hand and smiling.

"Call me Steve, Kit. Nice to meet you too." Dad looked like he hadn't slept in months. He had huge dark circles around his eyes. It looked like his hair was even beginning to fall out.

"Chloe." He said. I looked up with tears forming in my eyes. Derek let go of his hold on me and I ran up to hug my dad. I hadn't hugged him like this in years. The last time I think it was on mom's birthday.

"Hey daddy, I missed you." I said the tears flowing out now.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I'm so sorry for putting you in the awful place." He whispered so quietly only me and Derek could hear him.

I looked up at him confused.

"You know about the Edison Group?"

"Aunt Lauren told me everything. About you being able to see ghosts, you running away to save your lives, meeting a sorcerer and a witch and a werewolf. Even how you and your friends took down this group. That's way I took down the reward. You're still in trouble. So I want to help you and your friends. I'm going to be working from home now so I can stay with you. "He said smiling.

I couldn't believe it. Dad was going to stay with me and help. I still hate Aunt Lauren through. But I must thank her for getting him.

"Well, Steve were glad to have you. My name is Rann Dalton and this is my wife Cam." Rann said pointing at Cam.

Dad looked over to Derek and gave him a look, like most people do when they first see Derek.

"Dad, this Derek my boyfriend." Holy Crap I cannot believe I didn't stutter one bit.

Derek raised his hand and smiled at dad shook his hand saying, "Nice to meet you sir."

I could see now why Aunt Lauren really called my dad. She wanted to prove that even he didn't like Derek so Derek was no good for me. HA. I could see the grin coming to Aunt Lauren's face. How I wanted to slap it off so bad. Man how I have changed since I came here.

"Nice to meet you Derek." Dad slapped Derek's back and turned to Kit. Derek surprised face afterwards made me laugh at little, which made his face turn into a glare.

I walked over to him and he put his arms around my waist.

Aunt Lauren frowned and I smiled.

"Well Kit, Steve, I have to go run some errands. I will be back later." She said and stormed out the door.

An hour later everyone met Dad and I decided to give him my room saying. I'm moving in with my friend. Better not say Derek quite yet.

Lpov (Lauren )

I can't believe this. Chloe was not my Chloe anymore. That mutt of her's is ruining her life. Nobody is even noticing it besides me. How can they not? The mutt hurt her. He threw her across the room. Gave her bruises. Yelled at her. How can no one notice that he is horrible for her? I was in my car driving to get back. I had been gone all day.

I thought bringing Steve back into the picture would help it. Turns out it only made it worse.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a bright light was coming from the window. I heard a car horn go off. Then a crashing noise. Then I saw black.

_**Cliff hanger YAY! So really don't know why but I pissed off at Lauren. You guys gotta figure out wants happen! Because I ain't writing the next chapter in till 60 reviews are here! So please Read. Review. Rate. And it will make me happy! Thanks-CO**_


	11. Chapter 11 I'm So Sorry

_**I don't own DP or Derek, Kelly does. So enjoy. **_

Cpov

Aunt Lauren had been gone for hours. I should have realized something was wrong. I was too concerned about everything else and now I don't know.

Around 10:30 the other night there was a knock at the door. Then Kit talked to the police officer.

I swear I never thought that Kit would be one to cry. Neither is dad.

Now three days later I'm still at the hospital. Everyone has left and it's just me and dad here.

I had to convince Derek to leave and get some sleep. So finally me and dad were alone.

"So Chloe, about this Derek fellow…" He started sitting by the window and holding his papers.

"He seems like a pretty good guy." I couldn't help but smile. The past couple of days Derek has been so worried about dad and Aunt Lauren.

"He is dad. He is the best." I told him smiling.

"I don't understand why Lauren hated him so much." He was looking at Aunt Lauren now with a questioning look on his face.

I didn't know if I should tell him.

"Because he is a werewolf. In the past he has lost control trying to protect the ones he cared about. She is scared he is going to hurt me. Which he never will." His smile turned into a frown for a moment but then went back to a smile.

"She was always the one to worry about something that will never happen."

I was confused now. I guess he noticed because he said,

"Chloe I don't know Derek that much, but one thing I know is that boy loves you and would never hurt you." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Dad had really changed since I last saw him.

"I love him too dad." I told him with softness in my voice.

"I know, and I'm glad that you two have each other."

Before I could respond Aunt Lauren's machine started to beep extremely fast and then the doctors pushed us out of the room. 30 minutes later the doctor came out and went to talk to dad.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Saunders but Lauren has passed." He said with a fake concerned voice.

"From what?"

"Besides the car accident's problems, it looks like she had a heart attack." Silent tears ran down my face. I didn't even notice in till dad wrapped his arms around me.

"When… Um… when can we take her home?" I could feel dad's tears too.

"We will send her to the funeral home if you would like. She should be ready by next Sunday, So that you can have time to get everything prepare. I am sorry for your loss."

With that he handed dad what looked like a bill and walked away.

We went into see her a couple moments later.

Dad packed away all our belongs and then left the room too. Giving me a moment with the one person I had always loved and the one who always loved me.

"I'm sorry Aunt Lauren. I'm so sorry. I don't hate you. I have always loved you. I just wish you would have taken the time to get to know Derek. You would have really liked him you know.

He is just like you too. I hope one day I'll see you again. Say hi to mom for me. I love you."

I just sat and cried. Dad walked in a couple minutes later and said his goodbyes.

Dad went to call Kit and I sat outside of Aunt Lauren's room calling Derek. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Chlo, what's wrong?" His voice was already full of concern.

"She's gone." That was all I needed to say. He really was a good boyfriend. He started saying all these things trying to comfort me.

I loved that he was trying, but no words could comfort me right now. Okay his voice did help me a little. He started to say about coming over here and I could hear him headed to a car.

"Derek, baby, there's no need to come over here. Dad is talking to Kit and when he gets off we're headed home." My tears were drying up a little now. Probley because I was talking to him.

"Okay Chlo, I'll see ya soon then. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yah, baby I'll be okay."

"Okay, I love you Chlo." I smiled. He could always make me smile even when he's not here.

"I love you too, see ya soon." He hung up and I waited for dad.

Dad came back a little later and as they carried Aunt Lauren's body to the morgue, we headed to his truck. And neither one of us looked back.

_**Okay So I don't quite like this chapter, truly I thank it sucks so it would really be nice if ya'll Review Rate and Read if you know what I mean. Thanks ya'll it means a lot! -CO**_


	12. Chapter 12 Gossip and Wake Up Call

_**I don't own DP or Derek, Kelly Armstrong does. **_

Cpov

I seemed like forever in till we got home. All the nights staying up with Aunt Lauren were finally catching up to me and I was asleep quickly.

The next thing I knew a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and I leaned into his chest and threw my legs around his waist.

I heard people talking and my carrier's voice rumbled though his chest. Someone said my name, but I couldn't answer. I was too out of it. Derek quietly said something and then headed up towards our room.

He closed and locked the door and then set me on the bed. I was aware that he was stripping me of my dirty clothes and putting on new underwear and one of his T-shirts. I swear he loved my in his T-shirts more than anything. Besides me of course.

Then I could hear the rustle of fabric as he removed his shirt and pants and then his arms were around my waist, his head in my hair and before I lost it all to sleep I heard him say,

"Everything will be alright Chloe; I'll never let anything happen to you. I love you."

Spov (SIMON SAYS!)

I couldn't believe it; Chloe was going to be heartbroken for a while. She'll try to hide it of course; mostly so Derek doesn't die of concern.

We all sat around the living room in silence. All waiting for Chloe and her dad to pull in.

I could tell Derek was having a tough time trying to keep his face the same.

Of course Derek was out of the door before anyone else could even hear the car pull up.

He came back seconds later with a sleeping Chloe in his arms. It still surprises me how right she really does look with him. Dad started to talk to him as Steve walked in and Tori was trying to get Chloe's attention. Derek cut her off by saying they were going to bed and Derek took Chloe up to their room. They really are perfect together.

Steve went to go sit down in the living room and we followed.

"They'll have her body sent to the nearest Funeral home next Sunday. She…died of a heart attack." Steve said.

His eyes were still red and a little puffy. I couldn't tell if Chloe's were because her face was towards Derek, but I have no doubt they looked the same.

"How did Chloe take it?" Tori asked him. I'm glad she was concerned for Chloe. I'm glad that their friends now.

"Okay, well better than I thought she would." His face was looking at dad.

"Well that's good. She seemed exhausted when Derek brought her in." Dad said causally like nothing had happen. He was always one to keep his feelings inside.

"Ya as soon as we were in the car she was out. I had to even put her seat belt on." Steve still had a crackle to his voice but it was getting better.

"Well you don't have to worry about her, she's soundly asleep up stairs, and so is Derek." Greg told us with his head slanted a bit.

"That's good neither of them has got much sleep the past couple of days." Dad said looking at the stairs.

"Well that's because Derek can't sleep at all without Chloe next to him." Tori said trying to make a funny. It worked most of us cracked a smile.

"Well ya, he's like a lost puppy without her. I heard him toss and turn all night these past couple of nights." I added. Everyone sorta of laughed.

"Wait, they stay in the same room?" Steve asked with a confused look. Crap I forgot he thinks Chloe is staying with Tori.

"Um yes, Steve. Chloe usually has nightmares and Derek is the only one who can calm her down so we decided to let them stay together. So far it has worked and she hasn't been having nightmares." Rann told him with a pleading look saying 'Please. We don't need a repeat of this."

"Oh, that's okay then." Thank god. No of us needed a yelling contest between Chloe and another family member.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See ya later." Steve got up smiled and went up the stairs.

He must've been tired. I guess he should be. It was 9:30 at night.

"Were headed off to bed too goodnight." Rann and Cam left and then dad left to.

"So let's play a game or something." Jay asked looking at us all.

"Or we could just gossip about stuff." Tori shrugged.

"How can we gossip? The only people that are not here are the adults and Derek and Chloe."

Lutz spoke up for once.

"Exactly. Did you guys know why Chloe was so pissed at her Aunt?" Karter asked us.

We all put in some kind of no.

"It was because she and Derek found Lauren and Kit in the Library having sex." Greg told us looking at me and Tori.

"Whoa seriously?" Izzy was already trying not to smile.

"Well, that probley wasn't the only reason. I mean it had to have been somewhat about Derek because Lauren really hated him." Harry spoke up now.

"Well of course, but ya'll do know what Lauren told Chloe that made Chloe close the door on her?"

Another round of no's from everyone.

"Well she said in I quote, "Fine you go and fuck your mutt and I'll go fuck his dad." Un quote. I've had that in my head since that night." Greg mentioned. Wow I Wow.

Gpov (GREGIE!)

They deserved to know. I could see everyone's heads spinning trying to understand it.

"I didn't think she would be like that. I mean I even call wolf-boy names but mutt? Isn't that like the worst name you can call a werewolf?" Tori asked looking at me.

"Ya, it wasn't the first time she's done either. She's actually the reason Chloe and Derek first did it. She pretty much forced Derek into telling Chloe she was his mate. Which forced them to do ya know." I looked at all of them.

"But they didn't have to." Simon was still in amazement.

"Ya they did. When a werewolf tells his mate she's his mate and she accepts it's kinda of like a bonding thing and they have to become official mates." I told them.

No one could believe it. After about another hour of talking we all decided it was time for bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Dpov

I could hear them talking about us down stairs. It kinda bugged me but I couldn't do anything without waking Chloe. Having her back with me just made everything better.

The sound of her breathing just made me happy. She made me go to sleep and I dreamed of her.

I was woken up by something wet around my dick. I quickly realized it was Chloe when I heard her laugh and she looked back up at me.

I guess she found my expression funny cause she burst into a quiet laughing fit. When she finally calmed down she kissed me and then said,

"You wouldn't wake up." And she shrugged.

"Well from now on, always wake me up like that." I started laughing to and she laughed. While I wasn't looking she went back down and started again.

I moaned her name as she started to go deep throat. How she could fit all of me inside her mouth will always amaze me. Mere minutes later I came in her mouth.

She swallowed all of it and then liked me clean.

I took the opportunity to flip us over and attacked her lips. She already took all our clothes off so that helped a lot. When we needed air I went down and started sucking on her neck.

God how I wanted to bite her. I needed her to tell me that though. It would make her officially mine. I want that, I want her to be mine and no one else's. And the cool part? We would be able to read each other's mind. I wanted that, but I had to wait.

But then like she did read my mind she said,

"Derek, Bite me." God her voice sounded sexy.

I looked up at her.

"You do know what that would do right?" I asked so wanting to just get along with it.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who read the werewolf books." I smiled.

"Okay but you have to tell me the exact spot." I told her. It was important that I got it right so I wouldn't have to do it again. Not that I would mind.

I started to kiss the right side of her neck; she never said anything so I started on her left. Almost instantly she moaned "there" and I bit down. A small trickle of blood came down but I closed the wound with licking it shut.

She flipped as back over and said "I love you" In her mind.

"I love you too." I said and with that we had a little fun.

_The next morning _

Cpov

I woke up lying completely on Derek. My head was under his jaw, my legs were scrambled with his, and the most noticeable thing was, he was still inside of me.

I felt good with him like that. It made me feel safe and warm. I'm glad he wasn't awake because know that we could read each other's mind; it was going to be difficult to not think about him like that all the time.

I did know though, I did not want him to get outside of me.

I started to stare at his face. It looked like he was content. Happy. I traced his features with my finger. His eyes went open to show me his beautiful green eyes.

_Thank You _

**You're welcome** I thought back to him.

_I love you. _

**I love you too. **

_**So longer Chapter I think. So Review Rate and Read and what not. It means a lot. -CO**_


	13. Chapter 13 Thoughts

_**I don't own Derek or DP, Kelly Armstrong does.**_

Dpov

It has been two weeks since Lauren had died. It had been a week since the funeral. Dad was crying more than Chloe was. But now everyone is almost back to normal. Things aren't the same though.

I'm still not used to not having one of Chloe's relatives breathing down my neck. But I wish I had the chance to go talk to her dad. I need to make sure he's okay with us. It was morning now and everything felt right again. Chloe is sleeping in my arms. Dad is being better. Simon found a girl that he really loves. Everything is perfect.

I could feel Chloe waking up. She looked up at me with a smile and gave me a small kiss and got up.

Chloe went to go take a shower and after a while and I decided to join her. Hey, we were conserving water. She didn't object either.

After we were both dressed we went down to eat breakfast.

"Hey guys." Simon greeted us while getting two spoons for him and Jay.

Chloe and I both said hey and Chloe sat down at the table.

_What do you what to eat? _I asked her in my mind.

**Whatever you're getting will be fine.** She replied while talking to Jay.

_Cereal good then? _I started to get two bowls down and the cereal and milk.

**Perfect. **

I made the cereal and sat one in front of her and sat down besides her. Tori and everyone else entered a couple minutes later.

"Guys we have decided to make today different. The girls will stay here and the guys will go to Rann's hotel and spend today and tonight there." Cam said getting Toast out of the toaster.

"Wait, were going to have like a sleepover?" Lutz asked. This was going to be weird. And come on I just got Chloe back and they want to separate us again for another night.

**It will be fine baby. You could get to know Greg better or something. **

_I hope your right._

She laughed which caused some of the people to stare and me start to laugh to. It was a good thing she had long hair and could hide the bite mark easily. If anyone were to find out I had bit her, we would be in trouble.

"No there will be no sleeping Lutz and besides we thought it through last night and we decided, because of recent events, that everyone needs a break and have a little fun."

Images of Chloe's aunt popped into her head and I tried to calm her down because I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I guessed it helped because she went back to normal except she put her hand into mine.

"So guys go and get packed and girls go get ready to go have some fun. Everyone meet back here in two hours and be ready!" Cam told us once more and all the adults left with her.

Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe I'll have to chance to go and talk to Chloe's dad. And talk to Greg. I realize I never thanked him for helping us the other day.

Everyone went to their rooms. Since everyone had someone now, they all moved into one of their rooms. Jay went to Simon's. Rain went to Tori's. And so on.

When Chloe and I got back to our room, she went straight to the bathroom and I went to go and put some clothes into a bag. When Chloe came out and saw I just threw things in, she laughed and dumped all the bags contents on our bed.

"Hey I worked hard on that." I complained.

"Well maybe but it still looks bad, baby." She laughed again as she started to fold my clothes and put them in the bag.

When she was done we still had an hour and a half before we had to be down stairs. So she climbed up and laid down on top of me and I put my arms around her and we watched TV for the rest of the time.

Spov (Simon Says!)

Me and Jay were in our room getting ready to go. I'm glad she moved into my room. It made me feel a lot better knowing she was safe. Jay went to the bathroom and I kept on packing.

I could hear Tori and Rain in the room beside mine. It's still weird knowing I have a sister, but I'm kinda of glad that it is Tori. I would never tell her that but I am. I have become the older brother to her and I protect her like Derek was to me when we were growing up.

My job is easier; I just have to make threats to Rain saying if he ever hurt her I'm going to pummel him. Well maybe get Derek to at least.

Derek has even been in older brother mode when he's not in Chloe protection mode.

It still surprises me how Chloe doesn't get mad at him for that. I guess it isn't really his fault, but I know I always got pissed at him for doing that.

I guess in the ten years or so that I had known Derek, I still can't love him as much as Chloe can and she only has known him for a couple of months.

I could hear Chloe laughing at Derek on the other side of the wall. Derek seemed just to be laughing with her. It made me happy when he laughed like that. I had never heard him laugh like that before Chloe.

I'm quite glad she didn't find me attractive. I'm glad for once that Derek got the girl.

She brings him alive. He has been alone to long. _**(AN: Try and Figure out where this is from. I dare you!) **_

Jay came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. I was finished packing so I sat down beside her.

"So what do you wanna do?" She asked biting her lip.

"Oh I don't know, I said as I got up and locked the door, what do you think we should do?"

"I think you know." And with that I had the best hour and half with the girl of my dreams and reality.

Gpov (Gregie!*^*)

I could hear everything in the house. I could hear Simon and Jay having fun,

I could hear Lutz and Laurel sleeping, I could hear Chloe and Derek watching TV, and I could hear Karter, my love, taking a shower.

I wanted nothing more than to join her, but she wouldn't like that. She isn't like Chloe who didn't care like this morning if Derek joined her. I hated how Karter was so over protective of herself. I thought I was more than enough for her.

I guess I can't complain. I could not have a mate. And I knew at least she loved me more than anybody else. I'm glad that she let me bite her. She has become much more open to me though. I like that too. It makes me able to know she loves me more.

And it lets her know that I love her. More than she will ever know.

Karter came back in as I was setting my bag by the door. She went and jumped on the bed and said,

"You know I love you Gregie. I always have and always will."

I smiled and got on the bed with her and took her lips into mine and what was supposed to be a light kiss but quickly became passionate and more so.

Ipov (Izzy, Dizzy)

I like this safe house. I like the new people. I like Chloe the best through. I hope to get to talk to her later today. That's why I convinced them to set up this whole sleep over thing. And Harry wanted to get to know Simon better.

After Harry was packed we sat on our bed watching the new Total Drama World Tour!

It was exciting so far. But I want Duncan to come back. He better or it will make me mad.

But I like Heather the best! Duncan and Heather the best couple that should be a couple.

I can't wait for tonight. I can finally ask Chloe and Tori and all the other girls about anything. This will be fun!

Lpov (Lutz the Vampire! Raww!)

"Laurel I think that you shouldn't do that." I told the beautiful girl beside me.

"Oh calm down Mr. Safety, you know you want to!" She was trying to get me to peep in on Simon and Jay and video tape them. She was trying to get payback for when Jay did that to us.

"Ya, but with my luck you dad will find out and beat me and Simon up." Her dad was about the only thing that scared me. Besides an angry Laurel.

"Know he won't come on my little baby boy, it will be fun!" She gave me that puppy dog look again. Crap that always gets to me and she knows it.

"Fine, Baby girl." And with that she placed the camera in Simon and Jay's room and we got out just quick enough for them to come back to their room.

She would come and get it later and she would probley would do the same as Jay did with ours: put it on the internet and tell all the teens were to find it online.

We headed back towards our room, only to hear laughter come from Derek and Chloe's room, more laughter coming from Greg and Karter's room and even more laughing coming from Izzy and Harry's room. Wow this safe house should just be renamed sex house. Seriously.

I mean I'm guilty of doing it too, just like everyone else but at least we are quite enough so no one hears us. Geez.

When we got back to our room Laurel went and laid down to watch TV and I started packing.

Rpov (Rain Rain don't go away)

I loved having Tori in my life. I know she can be a huge bitch at times, but I still love her.

She was like me. She liked going shopping too and annoying our friends and she was awesome. But her brothers scared me at times.

Both Simon and Derek have come up to me to tell me to not mess this up. Of course I never would but they still scare me a bit. Okay mostly Derek, Simon ain't that scary but he could get Derek.

I had seen an angry Derek and I don't what to see it again. Of course he probley wouldn't get as mad because when I saw him get mad it was over Chloe and her aunt. It seems that Chloe would be a lot more important than to him than Tori was.

But Tori is my everything. I loved her and she loved me. I know because she tells me about every time I see her. Like she can't get enough of saying it. I like it when she says it.

I couldn't wait for tonight through. I wanted to talk to the guys. Find out what they know and all it seems interesting. Especially Derek's story, even if he is scary to me there's gotta be something good about him to make someone like Chloe fall head over heels for him every time he walks into the room.

And I'm a sucker for romance. I like knowing how people got together and everything. How romantic was there first time and more importantly, how good their girl was.

I especially wanted to know about Chloe and Izzy.

They are the only two who looked way out of their guys league. I'm not trying to be mean but it's true.

I even asked Tori if she could ask Izzy and Chloe how good their man was so I know.

What can I say? I'm a true sucker for romance.

_**So how was it? I wanted to give you guys a look into the characters thoughts. So hear ya go. **_

_**And by the way alot of foreshadowing in here. So please Read Rate Review and what not It means a lot! -CO**_


	14. Chapter 14 Girl's Night

_**I don't own DP or Derek the awesome Kelly Armstrong does! **_

Cpov

It has been about an hour since the guys left. Cam and everyone was getting ready for some type of game. I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on so I don't know what we are doing.

Derek was still on the road and so we were talking to each other while Cam was talking.

When Derek arrived at the hotel, he had to go and so did I. So now here we are, all the girls in a circle each holding a pillow and discussing about…you guessed it, boys.

"So Izzy, how did you and Harry meet?" Tori asked Izzy clutching to her pillow.

"Okay, well it was up in Canada. I was there for a Total Drama Island Premiere and convention.

Harry was there with his sister, Katie Crown aka Izzy. We met and both fell head over heels for each other and when we figured out we were both supernaturals, everything become perfect.

For about a month. Edison group found us, caught us along with Jay, Laurel and Lutz.

After about two weeks we escaped and came and found Jay and Laurel's parents and here we are now, almost a year later and Harry and I are still head over heels for each other." Izzy was grinning like a fool, like she was remembering when they met.

It was so cute all of us even Cam gave a long awe.

"That is so cute Iz. So how was the first time? Huh?" Jay asked looking exactly like Tori.

Cam looked uncomfortable that we were talking about this but didn't object.

"It was that day of the food fight. It was both are first time and it hurt a bit, but was incredible.

And I am really glad I started that food fight." She told us with a more foolish smile.

"I'm glad you did too Iz." Jay told else obviously thinking about Simon.

"Well then that brings us to you Jay how was your first time." Izzy coming back to her overly excited self.

"Well, I'm going to go read a book, tell me when ya'll are ready for dinner." Cam said and quickly high tailed it out of here.

"Well I guess as you know me and Simon met when you four came here." Looking over at me and Tori. "And thanks to the food fight I found my true love." Another long awe from all of us.

"That's so beautiful and yet awkward at the same time. Just because Simon is my brother. But still cute." Tori told her smiling.

"So how was your first time?" Laurel asked with a grin. Sisters.

"Well it was too both our first time and like Izzy's hurt but best day of my life. Just amazing."

"Would you do again?" Karter spoke up for the first time.

"Well ya, I have done it about every night since I moved into his room." She laughed and everyone else laughed too.

Tori spoke up again. "So Laurel how was you and Lutz." I could tell Tori was just trying to get through everyone else so she could talk about her and Rain. Typical Tori.

"Ummmm, we met through the Edison Group. When we were locked in there he was the only other supernatural that me and Jay could socialize with. We hit it off and became a thing.

As for our first time, it was in my room at the home and since he is a vampire it took everything in his power to not hurt me but I still got a couple bruises from that time. And like Jay we still do about every night and it's still as incredible as the first time."

She said with a smile I had never seen on her before. All of the girls could tell how much she loved Lutz just by the look in her eyes. It was so sweet. The girls gave another awe, in which I think they will do just about every time someone talks.

"Okay Karter spill." Laurel said coming back to reality.

"Oh fine, but just let you know mine and probley Chloe's will be a whole lot different than yours, because of the werewolf thing." They all glanced between me and Karter and finally all said, "We don't care and be detailed."

"Okay it was two years ago. He was the quarterback of our high school I was the head cheerleader. At the time I had no clue what I was. We both lived at Lyle House, same one as Chloe, Tori, Simon, and Derek was at. Back then though, they let us go to the local high school.

Let's just say I hated him, he was the biggest jerk jackass there ever was. But he was the one who informed me about everything. We both were sent away about a year after I was there.

We escaped from the new place. We met up with Laurel, Jay, Lutz, Izzy and Harry. Oh and Rain was at Lyle house with us too, he helped us escape and find Laurel and Jay's parents. We did.

A couple months it took just for us to become friends and one day I stumbled on him changing into a wolf. I thought I'd be discussed by the sight, the vomit, the spasms, the sweat. But probley as Chloe knows I didn't see that. I saw someone who I cared about in horrible agonizing pain.

So I stayed with him through his protests and I was the first person to see him as a wolf.

It was amazing. After a couple hours he changed back and was completely naked. His clothes were torn and thrown everywhere. And that point I already knew I was in love with him.

So I made my move and kissed him and that turned into more. He ended up telling me I was his mate and he bit me and we ya. And so here we are now still together. Okay." She finished looking at Tori.

"Whoa. I don't think I could even stay in the same room, let alone comfort Rain if that happened to him." Tori said looking down. Everyone else gave a nod.

"Ya most people can't. It's the mate thing. So Tori I know your dying to spill." Karter told her.

"Ya your right I do, okay so we met ya know when we came here and I fell for him and him for me. And after the food fight, we did it and it was awesome. It was neither of ours first time though.

But it felt like it because he amazing." She said looking into space most likely remembering that night. It was nice to hear that Tori was happy.

Everyone gave another round of awe's which was really getting annoying.

With that they all turned to me and gave me a smile that scared me a little. I should have seen this coming, but my mind isn't the smartest at times.

"Chloe," Jay said dragging out the e. "We've all been dying to know about you and Derek." Everyone else nodded and said some type of yeah.

"Well there's not really much to tell."

I said pleading with my eyes to not make me do this. I mean I love talking about Derek and could and would do it all night, but talking about my sex life with girls that I barely knew still would be a little awkward for me.

"Yeah right Chloe. One day you guys are going from can't even stand being in the same room and the next your pretty much undressing each other with your eyes. So girl, spill or will make you spill." Tori said holding up her hand showing off a ball of energy.

"Yah come on Chloe we told you ours. We want to know everything. So start at the beginning." Izzy said with a puppy dog look in her eyes. Soon after that they all had a puppy dog look on their faces and their lips were quivering.

"Fine." I said and they all cheered and leaned in like they were five and listening to a campfire story.

"Okay I met him a couple months ago at Lyle House. The first day I was kinda of scared of him. He was going I guess through puberty and was really tall and unresponsive so ya. But as I guess the week went on I started to like him just as a friend.

Then the reason why my aunt was so hated him I guess was because he once grabbed my arm and threw me across the room. He didn't mean it or anything. It was an accident. I wasn't hurt or anything just a bruise.

But when my aunt found out she flipped threatened to send him away and all that.

And so that got Simon, who was majorly crushing on me to tell me, what was going on and stuff.

This led me and my friend Rae to go sneaking around looking at their profiles and stuff.

We found out about nothing and went on. Yeah he told about my powers said that it would be good to go and sneak off with Simon to go and find their dad.

At the time I was clueless about anything so I believed him. A couple days went by and me and Simon talked more and became better friends. But I realized he was just using me to get Simon. Making me, in the eyes of Simon, the damsel in distress and it worked.

So I confronted him and I'm pretty sure that that was when he realized I was another human being.

So we made our escape the next day or so and Derek decided to come with us at the last moment and so did Rae. We left Tori there. But when Derek didn't show up I went back for him and found him in the middle of a change. It was horrific to watch him go through that but I stayed in till he changed back because it was just a partial change.

So we went found Simon and Rae, separated from the guys and me and Rae were caught by my Aunt.

Rae believed that the Edison Group was good and So me and Tori escaped and met up back up with the guys and we headed to go to Kit's old friend, Andrew.

Derek started changing on the bus so me and him told Tori where we were going and went to the forest to get him to change.

Another partial change, he fell asleep all that stayed the night in the woods. The next morning we headed to Andrew's met up with these werewolves.

They attacked us, told Derek they to take him to the pack for eating humans, in which it was them who were. They called me Derek's mate because was really protective of me at this point.

We umm well Derek attacked; we ran I stabbed one in the leg and we went to a coffee place after that to get cleaned up.

We talked a bit and left. Got to Andrew's gunshot, Edison Group found us, or what we thought was the Edison group. We all ran, got captured, all of us got away too easy, found Andrew went to a different safe house.

Rose a whole cemetery, Derek yelled at me Simon asked me out on a date.

Simon and I went on the date, he kissed me, I didn't like it, and he said that I liked Derek.

He walked away; left me in the woods I went back to the house met Derek on the way to find us.

He pretty much made me tell him what was wrong, I told him what Simon said denied but realized I did like him, more like loved at this point.

He went to go find Simon and went inside, fell asleep, woke up to Derek begging me to come outside to help change. I refused he begged more finally I gave in. We went outside; he kept on saying sorry for yelling at me and all that.

He changed into a wolf, my anger was gone, we played around for a while then we heard noises. It was the other werewolves again. Derek knocked both out then we went back to the house, he changed back.

And yes, he was naked but I didn't see anything so it didn't matter. Andrew freaked I took a nap after summing someone woke up. Derek was keeping watch of I don't know but he called my name and when I looked up there was in his eyes, what I know now as love. But Simon ruined it right as he was about to kiss me.

We found Andrew was the one who was trying to get us and we caught him. Later I was drawing, really pissed off at Derek because he kept on putting his life in danger and really made me mad.

He came in said sorry and I got mad walked away, he caught my arm I turned around told him to start caring about his self cause I did and I kissed him He kissed back and then Simon decided that Andrew had to pee. We were then kidnapped by these people, Derek was left behind.

We escaped again, I found Aunt Lauren, Derek was there as a wolf Aunt Lauren pretty much freaked that I was just hugging him. We met back up with Simon and Tori, Derek changed back, before he was about to kiss again Simon once again decided to interrupted. We found Kit, defeated Diane and Davidoff and we got out of there.

We went a motel me and Derek made our relationship official and we stayed there a day or two then we came here. About a week after we got here Aunt Lauren made him tell me I'm his mate and all and that was our first time.

And yeah there ya go happy now?" God that took forever.

"Oh my Gosh. That is the cutest thing I have ever heard." Jay was crying and so was everyone else. Weird.

"He hasn't bit you yet?" Karter asked trying to control her tears.

"Ummmm yeah but he didn't want people to know so don't tell him I told you." I pleaded.

"Wow that it so beautiful." Tori finished.

"Guys time for dinner!" Cam called us.

I was glad for that, I didn't want to explain about the times where me and Derek had spent all day in bed and the nights when he comforted me. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow when the guys come back.

I needed Derek again in a way only he could do for me.

_**Okay so ya Idk why but I wanted to review the three books in here so I did. And I know I forgot a lot, but that is because I wanted it to go fast and only mention parts were it was real Chloe and Derek. So I hope you enjoy and I'll probley have the next chapter up by either tomorrow or the next day. So please Read Rate and Review. It means a lot. Thanks-CO **_


	15. Chapter 15 Boy's Night

_**I don't own DP or Derek, Kelly Armstrong does. **_

Dpov

It took almost all day before we arrived at the hotel. I kept myself busy talking to Chloe. When we finally arrived, we all got out and went in this old fashioned hotel.

The inside was far more appealing then the outside. It turns out we had the whole hotel to ourselves and so we all could go and pick our rooms. I picked one on the second floor next to Greg.

After we were all back down stairs, we played a game of tag (Stupid), hide and seek (even stupider), then we all played in the pool trying to drown each other (kinda of fun).

We raided the kitchen a few times and that was pretty fun I guess.

Around 3 in the morning I heard Chloe's voice again.

**Hey baby what are ya doing?**

_Not much just raiding the hotel kitchen. _I heard her laugh in her head and say,

**Seems interesting, but don't eat too much you might lose that 6-pack of yours. **Of course that would be what she was concerned about, even if it was a joke.

_Why? Would you just might happen to like that 6-pack? _

**Very. **I just laughed at her.

**I have to go to bed now so see ya tomorrow baby. **

_Okay then, night, Love you. _

**Night babe, I love you too. **And with that she was gone. I didn't realize that everyone in the kitchen was now staring at me, with food half ate in their mouths.

"Um, dude what were you doing?" Lutz asked me, finishing his food.

"Nothing." I grunted and returned back to the fridge.

"Uh, dude that wasn't nothing. You were staring off into space smiling and laughing. Dude you don't do that." Simon told me bringing another bite of pizza.

I shrugged and got out a lunchable thing.

"Dudes, he was talking to Chloe, obviously. When else does he smile like that other then when he's around Chloe?" Greg told the others. He got a lot of confused looks at that.

"Wow, it's a werewolf thing." He said back to the looks.

He got a round of oh's and more shrugs.

"Okay guys, everyone in the living room. We have things to discuss!" Rain yelled from the other room. Great.

Rpov (Rain Rain don't go away!)

This was going to be fun. I would finally know how every single girl in the house was in bed. This was going to be fun to make some of the guys, (cough, cough Derek cough, cough) get out of the comfort zone.

So when everyone was there and had sat down I started to stare at Harry.

I knew the girls were doing the exact same thing as us but they would go more in to detail and how they met. I just wanted know about their sex lives and that was what I was going to get.

"So we are going to go around starting with Harry and ending with Derek. You are going to tell us about, I'm not going to beat around the bush, your sex life. So Harry go."

I got a mixed round of groans and cheers. Most likely groans only from Derek and Greg.

"Okay umm, I don't really know what to say, dude." Harry shrugged.

"Fine, I'll start to show you guys what i mean. Can someone else hold down Derek and Simon, please?" I'll admit I was scared if I talk about having sex with their sister they would try to pummel me. Okay still only scared of Derek.

Greg grabbed Derek down and Lutz grabbed Simon. I'm glad that they knew why I wanted them to do that.

"Okay. Well Tori wasn't my first time and I wasn't Tori's. So worked out pretty good. Though it felt like our first time. It was incredible. She was pretty tight though and felt really good. So about every night now we do it and it is still as magical as ever. Okay that's what you say Harry so begin."

I scooted back as I was talking, still afraid that Derek could get lose, but surprisingly he looked like he didn't care and in fact was doing the same thing he did earlier. Stare off into space with this goofy grin playing on his face.

"Um Derek you okay?" Simon asked a second time. I guess whatever Greg meant by talking to Chloe that Chloe was doing some pretty unspeakable things to make Derek smile that much.

Greg started to shake Derek and Simon started to yell at him. A couple minutes of that he finally snapped out of it yelled out what to us.

"Dude you were doing it again." Simon told him.

"What?" He grunted again.

"You were staring off into space again with the most foolish grin I have ever seen on you dude." I told him hoping to get a full answer this time.

"So." He grunted again, seeming to stare off again.

"Dude, say goodbye to Chloe and listen." Greg shoved Derek off the couch. And Derek replied by shoving Greg on the floor as Derek sat back down.

"Okay my turn I thought." Harry asked looking at Derek and Greg.

"Yes go ahead Harry, Derek will explain later." I said glaring at Derek. In till he glared back, that's when I stopped.

"Okay well it was a couple weeks ago after the food fight. It was pretty awesome. First time for both of us. But we usually do it now about every night. Pretty fun." I could tell Harry was feeling a little awkward talking about this but he still smiled at the end.

"Awesome, so what size is she?" Lutz asked.  
"What? Harry asked totally confused.

"Bra size dude." Simon said in a snotty tone.

"Oh C-cup." Harry looked proud.

All the guys except Derek and Greg gave some type of nice.

"Lutz go now." Simon said still in his snotty tone. Wonder what's up with him.

Spov (Simon Says!)

What the hell was going on with Derek? Why the hell were we discussing our sex lives with people we barely knew? And why the hell was Rain so interested in our sex lives?

I didn't mean to have a snotty tone to Lutz and Harry, but it just comes out at times.

"Fine, it was while we were at the Edison Group, in her room. First time for both. Do it every night. And she's a D-cup." Lutz said so fast we had to make him repeat it.

"Interesting dude, so Simon go." Rain looked at me with a fake sorta of smile.

Still shocked me how much like Tori he was.

"Food fight also. It was both our first time and she was indescribable. Best night of my life. Would and does it almost every alone second I have with her. And Jay's a B-cup." I said slowly enough for them all to hear but fast so I didn't waste time.

I was eager to find out about Derek and Greg's sex life, but I doubt that they will tell anything personal.

"Gregggg your turn!" Rain squealed like a girl. God maybe he said 'and I'm not gay' in his intro, because once he probley was. He had to have been. Nothing against gays or nothing though.

"It was right after I first changed into a wolf. She's a c-cup." Simple and short. But I doubt we'll even get that from Derek.

"Well thank you for the many details." Lutz muttered and we all laughed.

"Well sorry if I want to keep some things to myself." Greg responded.

"Okay then, I want to do something different with Derek. We're going to ask you a bunch of questions and you are going to respond with the compete truth Okay?" Rain asked looking at everyone then setting his eyes on Derek.

We all nodded and Derek grunted. This was going to be fun.

Dpov

This will be interesting. And besides I'm an excellent liar and they will never know if I lie or not.

But this whole thing is the most stupidest thing ever. Chloe was lucky. She got off easy with the girls and is now soundly asleep in my shirt. She is so cute in my shirt.

"Okay Derek have you gone to third base yet." Rain said raising his eyebrow a little.

He was really getting on my nerves.

"Nah." I said in an extremely sarcastic tone.

"Ha-ha very funny, now tell us the truth." Simon spoke up.

"Yeah." I was getting annoyed already and they have only asked one question so far.

"When?"

"Night before food fight."

"Cool, was it good."

"Yeah."

"Is Chloe good in bed?" Greg suddenly blurted out. Crap I didn't think he would try to do this to me. I guess I should have expected this by the way he was checking out Chloe couple weeks ago.

"Yeah."

"Favorite position?" What the hell? They should have figured this out.

I sighed before I answered and then said,

"Doggy style. Duh." Simon started to burst out tears he was laughing so hard. I knew why but I also knew I wanted to hurt Rain.

"I should have known that, so Chloe's favorite position?" Chloe never really told me but I had seen it in her head.

"Cowgirl." Half of the guy's eyes popped out of their heads at that. Probley trying to imagine what that would look like. At least I had a perfect picture of it in my mind.

"Whoa didn't expect that from Chloe." Simon told us with his mouth still a gaped.

Not the biggest deal in the world guys.

"Wow that would be fun. So favorite place?" Crap I was hoping for them not to ask that. It would be awkward saying "bathroom sink". But it's kinda of fun making them all freak and I bet they all thought I would be saying the bed. Hell let's try it out.

"Bathroom sink." I got the funniest reply I had ever seen. I knew that they were expecting something normal considering it is me, but I am a whole different person when It has to do with making love to Chloe.

"Holy shit, Derek I didn't know you could do kinky." Rain said still trying to compose himself.

I grunted and Rain continued,

"Okay so what the hell did Greg mean you were talking to Chloe?" I knew this was coming soon.

"We can read each other's mind. It's a werewolf thing." I stated ready to get home.

"Whoa like anything she thinks you can hear and anything you think she can hear?"

"No dip, Sherlock."

"Whoa that's cool." When I looked around I realized that everyone was asleep except me and Rain.

"Ya, I'm going to bed night Rain." I stood up and walked out of the room before he could ask me another question.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

_**Okay Idk why but this was extremely awkward to write. So please I need reviews to help me know I didn't totally bomb this chapter. Sp please Rate Read and Review and what not. It means bunches.**__** -CO **_


	16. Chapter 16 Drive and Torture

_**Okay guys I am so sorry for not updating in like forever, but I have a good excuse. I have been in West Virginia for the past couple of weeks and my grandma just told me she had word on her computer.(Her computer is really slow.) So thank you to everyone who reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**So I don't own DP or Derek (cry) Kelly Armstrong does. Enjoy! **_

Dpov

We finally all got up and in the van around 12:00pm. Dad and Rann were in the front seats, Steve and Harry were in the seat behind them. Lutz and Rain and Simon behind them and then me and Greg in the back.

Chloe and the other girls were still asleep and so I had no choice but to talk to Greg. Not that I really minded.

"Hey dude what's up?" Greg said causing me to lose my train of thought.

"Nothing much how about you?" I decided to play nice.

"Not much so how awkward was last night dude. It must have been bad for you." He gave a sympatric look. Luckily the other guys were asleep and the adults were too far up to hear us.

"Completely awkward. But they were lucky I was feeling nice yesterday, or they wouldn't have gotten anything out of me." They were lucky. Chloe is probably going to kill me when she realizes that I told all the guys what her favorite position was and our favorite place. I will so be in trouble.

"Yah, I figured that. So does Chloe know you told us that stuff or not?" He said looking at with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no, when we get back through I'm going to most likely be in big trouble with her when she finds out that I did tell you guys." I kinda smiled at him.

"Have fun with that bro. That would be why I told very little about Karter because she would really try to kill me. Chloe might have to punish you by having sex torture but that's probably all she'll do."

Whoa I didn't even think about that…..huh…maybe Chloe will do that.

"Yah I hope so." I replied and turned to look at the window as Greg stated Laughing.

Dad woke everyone up and he stopped at a rest stop. When everyone came back I noticed Steve and Greg had switched seats with each other.

I sat down beside Steve as everyone was getting back in and we started to drive again.

"Derek I want to talk to you." Steve finally said after a couple minutes.

"Uh, what about Mr. Saunders?" I knew exactly who he wanted to talk about.

"You're smarter than that Derek. You know I want to talk about Chloe." He smiled at me.

"I know sir. I just wanted to make sure." Thankfully all the guys fell asleep again and so we could talk without people over hearing us.

"So I hear that you and Chloe stay in the same room. Is that true?" Crap, when did he learn about that?

"Ummm, yes sir we do." Okay as long as I stay cool I'll be okay.

"So I assume you two are sexually active?" Shit. I knew this was coming up. Better not lie to my girlfriend's father and then him finding out later.

"Yes sir we are." I tried so hard not to stutter. But to my surprise he smiled and laughed.

I guess he noticed my expression and he stopped laughing and spoke again.

"Derek I'm not going to blow up on you like Lauren did. I am more reasonable then her. I am not thrilled that you are having sex with my daughter but I have noticed that she is extremely happy with you and I can tell that you are too." He said with a smile on his face.

"I am sir. I love Chloe more than anything. More than life itself." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I can tell. And trust me she loves you. She tells me every time I talk to her about you."

I just smiled bigger.

"I just wanted to make sure you were two were being safe. I may look old but I'm not old enough to be a grandpa just yet and I don't think you and Chloe are ready to be parents." He smiled.

I decided to tell him about the werewolf mate thing I told Chloe. (Minus the condom thing.)

When I was done with the speech he smiled a knowing smile that said everything I was thinking.

"So you two can read each other's thoughts huh? That's pretty cool." His eyes had pure interested in them and that was when I decided I truly liked Steve Saunders, and not just because he was my girlfriend's dad.

"Yes sir we can. And it is really cool." I replied.

"Derek stop calling me sir, It makes me feel old. Just call me Steve or if you want since you will be my son-in-law one day you could just call me dad. I don't mine either way." He smiled at me.

I couldn't believe that he was being so nice to me. I mean he just learned I was sharing a room with his daughter, let alone sleeping with his daughter. And here he was practically calling me his son.

I guess he realized what I was thinking and just laughed.

"I assume people write you off immediately don't they Derek?" He looked at me. I nodded.

"I must admit that I did that when I first saw you, but when Chloe introduced you, the look in her eyes when she said boyfriend. It made me think.

Then when we were at the hospital, the first time she told me she loved you. And now when I truly got to know you. Chloe was right. You may not believe this but you are just like Lauren.

And I am proud to have you as a son." I was speechless. No one has ever been like this to me. I knew I was like Lauren but I couldn't believe that he had said it. And he was proud to have me dating his daughter. I think that he also just gave me permission to marry Chloe one day.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized that we had pulled up into the house. Steve got out of the car and I said a quick thank you to him and he nodded and he went to go get the luggage.

I couldn't wait to see Chloe. I just had to tell her what happened. Too bad the girls are still asleep but I think I will surprise her.

Cpov

I was having a great dream. Me and Derek were about 25 and we were married. We had kids and they looked like Derek. I had been having several dreams like this the past couple nights. These dreams were so much better than the nightmares I had been having.

I was woken up though by a pair of strong arms picking me up and putting me in his lap. And then lips coming to my ear saying,

"Chlo, wake up."

"Why?" I mumbled putting my head into his chest. He sat back on the head broad and kept whispering for me to wake up. After awhile I gave in and looked at him.

"What?" I asked kissing his lips softly. Then looking back at him. I read his mind and realized why he was so excited. I smiled at him and kissed him again.

"So I assumed that were going to get married one day?" I asked against his lips then kissing him again.

_Definitely. _I laughed against his lips as the kiss got deeper.

**Good. ** We both laughed in our heads and then we were quiet for a while.

Dpov

God do I love this women. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

I guess Chloe was searching my mind about what happened last night because she suddenly pulled away from my lips, which was not very nice.

"You told them!" She halfed yelled. I knew I was in trouble then.

"Oh you're in trouble all right." She said pushing me down on the bed with force I didn't know she had and straddled my hips.

She must have noticed my confused expression on my face because she laughed and undid my belt.

"What I'm just making Greg's prediction come true." She said as she grabbed my arms and tied them up with my belt on the headboard.

My eyes grew wide when I realized what she meant and what she was going to do. Which of course my manhood immediately grew hard.

She then reached over to the dresser beside the bed and picked up her pocket knife.

My eyes grew wide but calmed down when I realized what she was doing. She cut threw my shirt and put the knife down and took off my shirt. She laughed at the growing hardness against her leg.

I started talking, but she put my ripped shirt in my mouth and said "no talking".

She then started kiss her way down my neck making sure to really pay attention to my nipples.

Her hands started to unbutton my pants and she slowly took them off. Then she kissed the tent in my boxers causing a moan from me, as she then slowly, painfully slowly slid my boxers down my legs.

I was so tempted to just break the belt and take her here but I really like this belt.

When they were finally off she started to kiss the area around my throbbing manhood. God she was just making this worse and making me grow harder by the second.

After what seemed like forever she finally put her mouth around me but went extricating slow.

When she finally started to put the slightest sucksen on I came immediately. When she was looked up at me I couldn't take it anymore.

Fuck the belt I need her now.

I broke the belt took the shirt out of my mouth and threw off her clothes and entered her immediately.

It all happened so fast Chloe cried out when she realized I had her penned down in almost the exact way she had held me.

**No fair. **She said pouting.

_Life's not fair babe. _

I replied as I started to trust inside her. I kissed her lips to muffle hers and my moans as I went harder and deeper and faster inside her.

It didn't take that much time for both of us to cum and soon Chloe was fast asleep in my arms.

God did I love her.

_**Okay so how was it? I think it was pretty good but I would really like to hear ya'll's thoughts. So please be nice! So Read Review and Rate it means a lot! -CO**_


	17. Chapter 17 Victoria's Secrect

_**Okay thanks darkfirex199 for giving me this idea and for some person who wrote an Avatar: TLA fic. , so thanks! And thanks for reviewing it means a lot! So enjoy! **_

Cpov

I guess when Tori wants something she gets it. Especially when all the other girls agree to her.

So here we are, all at the mall. All of us except for Kit, dad, and Rann. So yah that's like 12 teens with only one adult in one of the biggest shopping malls in the world.

We were lucky through it was a Wednesday morning and the mall was almost completely empty.

So here I was being dragged into all the stores with Izzy and Karter. We all got a debt card with 1,000 dollars on it, which totally makes me know that they are rich, and me and Derek are they only ones who haven't spent anything on them yet.

Derek, being the boyfriend he is was walking with us so that made this a little better.

**Hey you wanna get out of here? **I asked him trying to not show him to where I was planning on going.

_Sure. Anything is better than this. _He replied grabbing my hand and heading for the exit.

Luckily the girls were too busy shopping to notice us leaving. I started to lead us to the store that I planned on spending most of my money at. The rest of the girls were all ready here so I knew none of them would find us for a while.

When he saw the store up ahead his eyes got a little wide and images of me in very skimpy outfits came into his mind. I laughed at him and entered the store. I knew he would like coming into this store.

I smiled at cashier lady and got a smile back. Good thing she didn't look to thrilled to be here or she probley would have wondered why I was bringing a boy to the back of the dressing rooms at Victoria's Secret.

I set Derek down in front of the door and told him **wait **in my mind and I went to go get some outfits.

Dpov

Oh crap Oh crap. This wasn't happening. I guess I now know why Chloe hadn't spent any money yet.

God, if she come's out here in lacy underclothes, oh god I can already feel myself get hard.

This will be an interesting story to tell people one day. Oh yah I remember that time me and Chloe had sex in Victoria's Secret.

A few minutes later Chloe came back and smiled then headed into the dressing room.

She had about ten really sexy outfits in her hands. God this is going to be fun.

What seemed like forever Chloe finally came out. My mouth must have hit the floor and I'm surprised that my eyes hadn't dropped out of my head.

**You like? **She asked spinning around too fast. I could only nod. She was dressed in a nurse outfit that made her boobs look so much bigger than they were. When she turned again, more slowly, I noticed that the little skirt she was wearing happened to also be a thong and made her ass just more delectable.

I tried to make a move on her bit she giggled and turned around and back into the dressing room before I could grab her.

Several outfit changes later and leaving me with a very hard dick, she finally came over to me and sat on my lap. She was wearing a really sexy and naughty school outfit, just like the one in so many of my fantasies. I didn't take long before grabbing her and pushing both of us into the dressing room and locking the door.

It also didn't take long for me to get her clothes off, without tearing them, and also getting my clothes off.

**Derek we have to be quiet**. She yelped as I swiftly entered her.

_I know_. I said planting my lips to hers in an effort to be quiet. And with that I started to trust into her quickly and deeply.

It was a pretty bad thing that I didn't hear the people coming slowly to the dressing rooms.

Tpov (Tori!)

We had been looking for Derek and Chloe for the past hour, looked in almost every shop except one.

"Why would they be in here Tori?" Simon asked in a annoying voice.

"Because Derek and Chloe is kinky Simon, remember? So why wouldn't they be in a Victoria's Secret dressing room having sex?" Rain replied for me.

"Holy crap, I found them." Greg said with a disgusted look on his face.

"For once Rain, you're absolutely right." Me and about every other person ran into Victoria's Secret and straight to the dressing room.

I got there first and leaned in trying to hear. I had to stop all the other people from barging in.

As we all got quiet we started to hear little moans and grunts from the last dressing room door.

I guess Derek couldn't hear us because he probley was a little busy. This was gold. Perfect blackmail. Even if everyone was here already.

We then heard a thump and Chloe's laughter, which officially made it to where we knew it, was Derek and Chloe in there.

Then we heard clothes being put on and the door opening. Greg pushed us all out before Derek could realize we were there.

We were waiting in the front of the doors for the love birds and Cam.

When the love doves finally came Chloe had a secret smile on her face and Derek looked like he was trying to hold back a grin. Chloe was also carrying a big Victoria's Secret bag behind her back trying to hide it.

Me and Rain looked at each other and tried so hard not to laugh.

Cam finally arrived and we all got in the van and we were off and headed home.

When I looked behind me to see Derek and Chloe in the back, Chloe was on Derek lap with his head nuzzling her neck, which were already covered in love bites. Chloe's eyes were close and a sweet smile was on her face.

I elbowed Rain and when he turned to ask what he noticed me staring at them and smiled.

"You know you might never admit it bit you're a sucker for love and you know those two are adorable together." He said. I just rolled my eyes as he put his arms around my waist and I looked out the window.

Dpov

It was around 10:00 pm and everyone was headed off to bed. I knew they head us in the dressing room earlier, so did Chloe. But for some unthinkable reason it just turned us on more.

That we could get caught at anytime just made it hotter.

"Derek you're going to let your brain explode if you keep on thinking about that."

Chloe said climbing into bed with me in only my T-shirt. After a while she realized there was no reason to wear underwear to bed. She only wears the shirt in case someone comes up to our room.

I wore nothing so it was way easy to just have sex this way. Even through its fun taking each other's clothes off at times.

"So." I told her flipping her over to where I was on top and we had a fun night of passionate and sexy lovemaking.

_**Okay so crappy ending I know. So please like it and if you don't lie to me please! So I hope you enjoy and please read, rate, and review! –CO **_


	18. Chapter 18 New People and Engagments

_**So I just realized there is no plot to my story at all. Does that bother anyone or is everything just okay with one big fluffy story? Personally I like the fluff but let me know what ya'll think and enjoy! Do not own you all know who owns. **_

Dpov

The adults woke us up early in the morning to meet the two new people who arrived. Me and about everyone else was not very happy that they woke us up at 5:00am.

So here we are 12 teenagers in pjs at 5:32am meeting more people.

"Ok guys I'm sorry for waking ya'll up before 12 but this is important. We have two more ladies joining us here at the safe. I'm just going to let them tell you who they are and they already know who you are so when there done you can go back to bed.

Great I never can fall asleep again when I wake up. Great.

"God, just let us go back to sleep." Tori mumbled in Rain's chest.

A blond haired woman stood up first. She had grey eyes and was about 5'4. She looked about my dad's age.

"Hello my name is Hanna Lincoln and I'm 39 years old and a Shaman. I am also a high school teacher so that means school starts tomorrow!"

Everyone gave an ugg and I already didn't like this chick and by the thoughts from Chloe and the looks on the other teens no one else did at the moment.

Through I could tell dad was staring intently at her and her back. Weird I guess adults can bounce back easily.

The next woman was about the same height with pure black hair and solid brown eyes.

"Hey my name is Jasmine Klein. I'm a Witch and I'm 37. I am so happy to be here and can't wait to learn more about you guys when you're more awake."

Chloe liked her from her thoughts but I wasn't all too sure about anything right now when I'm running about an hour of sleep.

Ya me and Chloe finally finished our "session" about an hour before dad came and woke us up. Hey can you blame me? The girl is freaking tempting.

I heard Chloe giggle next to me and say,

**You aren't too bad yourself. **

I stifled a chuckle and we were finally dismissed. Everyone groaned as they got up went back up to bed.

As I was locking the door to our room I turned seeing Chloe undressed and already in bed waiting for me.

"You know," I said getting naked. "I'm not all that tired." I smirked at her look and quickly jumped in bed with her.

It didn't take long for her to flip me back over and start riding me like a bronco. And I thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.

Spov (Steven (Chloe's daddy!)

_**3 Weeks Later**_

I was in the library reading and waiting for everyone else to get up. I was getting used to this place. I liked the people and the atmosphere.

I guess I was missing my old life a little bit but then I never got to see Chloe and now I see her everyday and I am finally learning about my own daughter.

I'm still not quiet okay with the fact my only daughter is becoming more and more of a women whenever I see her and practically whenever she goes into her room.

It's not like I don't like Derek, in fact I already think of him as a son. And what I told him last week was 100% true. I look forward to the day he truly becomes my son, but that doesn't mean I like the idea of them already having sex.

I guess through they had already been through so much they are old enough for that.

I was so busy with reading and thinking I didn't know someone had sat beside me.

"Hello." I said putting my book down and looking at Jasmine.

"Hey Steve watcha doing." She had the most brilliant smile and gorgeous eyes. She reminded me of Jen a bit. _**(AN: Chloe's mom if you didn't catch that. I know in the book Lauren called her Jenny but I like the idea of Steve calling her Jen.)**_

"Just thinking you know." I smiled at her.

"Oh what about if you don't mind me asking?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

"I don't mind one bit it's about Chloe." I replied simply.

"I must say out of everyone I read about she seemed to have the most interesting story. Especially about dating a werewolf. That most have freaked you out. Is there anything else interesting about her?"

Wow she really is like Jen.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't all that good of a dad before. So I don't really know much about her yet. I'm working on it now to get to know her and her friends more." I normally didn't open up like this bit I felt like I could trust her.

Me and Jasmine have been spending an excess amount of time together I found I liked talking to her and she liked talking to me. Turns out Chloe liked her too. So that was good and made me really happy. We spent the next three hours sitting and talking.

And incredibly by the end of the day I had a new fiancé. The best part was that Chloe approved and like the idea of me marrying Jasmine. I hadn't felt love in so long. If I didn't know any better it was love at first sight and I was happy.

Cpov

After dad told me he was going to get married and to Jasmine I just couldn't keep the smile off my face the rest of the day in class. I was the only one who knew and I didn't think it was my place to tell the others and neither did Derek since he saw it in my mind and in his I saw of Kit's recent engagement to Hanna.

This house is just radiating love.

The last three weeks had just flown by. Rain had a birthday (even If I told you what happened that day you wouldn't believe it or even what to know about It.), both Kit and my dad got engaged.

Everything is just perfect. I'm just hoping that nothing goes wrong in our perfect little place of heaven.


	19. Author's Note

_**Okay thanks for all the advice guys but as of now I think I'm going to finish the story. I think it was a good ending point. So thanks for all the reviews and comments! It means so much! You guys are the best! So I'm probley going to start on some new stories so look for them! **_

_**-CO**_


	20. SEQUEL!

_**Hey Guys! It's been awhile huh? Sorry about keeping you in suspense for a long time. I just posted the sequel to Romance at the Safe House! You can go onto my profile to read it, so please do! This will just be a trial run, however. If you want me to continue the story, please review! I need to know that you guys are still interested in the story before I continue. Thanks for reading and I hope you go and read the sequel. And remember if you like it, please review so I will know to keep the story going! Thanks. -CO**_


End file.
